Who We Could Be
by OriginalCopy
Summary: Naminé and Roxas are the best of friends, but when their friends start to mention the possibly that they start dating what do they think? Do they begin to long for something that could ruin what they already have? Summary sucks eggs, please R R!
1. A Normal Day

A/N: , I probably shouldn't be starting a new fic straight away, but I am! XD I would really appreciate some feed back :D

Naminé waited by the metallic blue car, leaning against it impatiently. Suddenly the familiar golden haired boy jogged over, unlocking the car from a distance. They both quickly jumped in the car.

"You're late!" Naminé said removing her tie.

"I'm here now!" He smiled, reversing out of the parking space and checking his mirrors.

She exhaled and he just smiled, knowing she couldn't stay mad at him. They started their daily routine. Naminé slipped off she shirt, revealing the plain white tank top she wore underneath and pulling on a green polo shirt. She slipped on a pair of plain black skinny jeans under her skirt, then removed the skirt. She picked up the clothes and shoved them in her school bag.

Roxas pulled over quickly and they exchanged places so Naminé was driving and Roxas was in the passenger seat. He quickly changed into his green polo shirt and black skinny jeans (although not as skinny as Naminé's. He decided he wanted to keep the option of having kids when he was older) and finished changing into his black trainers as Naminé parked in the car park. They both jumped out and put their blackberry's on silent, sliding them into their pockets.

"We have that routine down!" Roxas held his hand up to hi-five Naminé, who gladly obliged. They slipped in the back entrance and clocked-in, then headed into the supermarket to start their incredibly boring day of work.

Roxas was assigned to stack shelves whilst Naminé had to work as a cashier. She sat on the spinny chair (which she loved) and set her blackberry on her lap so she could text fast. It wasn't an overly busy place, so there was plenty of time to text, mostly Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Olette or Pence.

Roxas however was stacking shelves, therefore making it so much harder to text, although he would still find a way.

**From: **Naminé

**To: **Roxas

A fifty year old woman just came in and brought a pregnancy test :S Help!

**From: **Roxas

**To: **Naminé

XD Sucks for you! You coming round to play GH tonight?

**From: **Naminé

**To: **Roxas

So I can whoop your sorry ass again? If you insist ^_^

**From: **Roxas

**To: **Naminé

You wish ;) quick, look at the guy who you're about to serve!

Naminé handed a middle aged woman her change and a receipt and served the next man. He was emo, with holes in his ears as big as Naminé's eyes. He had a bright green Mohawk and was wering a big, battered leather bikers jacket.

What was he buying you ask?

Three apples, three banana's and a tube of lubricant.

Naminé kept her composure as she scanned the items and gave him his change and receipt. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Roxas double over in laugher in one of the isles and finally let it out as the man walked out the automatic door.

Luckily it was just passed closing time so their were only one or two customers left in the store.

**From: **Naminé

**To: **Roxas

OMG! It was so hard to keep a straight face! What the hell is he doing tonight? O.O

**From: **Roxas

**To: **Naminé

I don't want to know! 5 minutes left! Meet you at the car?

**From: **Naminé

**To: **Roxas

Sure. See you in 5 :)

Sure enough, they met up at the car. Roxas sat in the drivers seat, since it was his car, and turned on the radio on.

Roxas started humming the tune to the song on the radio. Naminé joined in and eventually they both started singing to the song.

They laughed in glee as the song finished and Roxas pulled into his driveway. They both got out the car, grabbing their school bags on the way, and walked into the house.

"Mom, I'm home!" He shouted into the house, unaware of his mother's location.

"Me too" I shouted.

"She isn't your mom" he smiled.

"She might as well be! I come here all the time. I am the daughter your mother never had" Naminé smiled.

"Sorry Naminé but two sons are enough for me" Aerith, Roxas' mom, smiled at us as we walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom" Roxas jumped onto one of the bar stools.

"Hey Aerith" Naminé smiled, copying Roxas' actions.

"Dinner should be ready in half an hour" Aerith said, adjusting something on the front of the oven.

"Cool, what are we having?" Roxas asked.

"Pizza" she smiled.

"Awesome!" Naminé replied eagerly.

Naminé and Roxas had a tradition with Pizza's. Naminé would always have cheese pizza and Roxas always had pepperoni. They always at half then swapped with other and had half of the other pizza.

"Quick game of GH?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Sure" they both ran upstairs into Roxas room.

Roxas sat on the bed and put the disk in whilst Naminé went into one of Roxas' drawers and pulled out a black hoodie. The bottom drawer was filled with Naminé's clothes because she was always round here. She slipped off her work polo and put on her hoodie, leaving her polo shirt in Roxas' wash basket.

Roxas put his guitar on the bed and threw Naminé's to her, which she caught with ease.

"Set up while I change" she got a red hoodie out his draw.

"Sure" she started the disc and set up Roxas' and her own avatar, then picking a song and selecting the rest of the play list.

Roxas jumped on his bed next to Naminé and grabbed his guitar.

"What song are we doing?" he got comfy on his bed.

"The Beast And The Harlot!" she smiled as evilly as her innocent face would allow.

Roxas grunted and began playing as the song started.

A/N: So this is just the first chapter. Please let me know what you think :3 I gives you cookies?

Reason to review this chapter:

I want to know what your favourite video game is (excluding Kindgom Hearts or Final Fantasy)!

I love Pokémon games! Or The Sims is good too! Anyway, let me know! :D


	2. Our Typical Sleepovers

A/N: I got lotsa positive feeback! Yay! :D I have edited out most of the typos from the last chapter as well! WOO! Haha! To the chapter!

Thanks to my reviews: Gatorgirl1999; Komuro; axelrules123; Bittersweet Apathy; NightFalcon26; RandomRandomnessRules; xxxPLURxxx; LivingHerOwnFairyTale; EternallySky

You should definitely all light a cigarette and not smoke it! :D

"Roxas, Sora, Naminé! Dinner is ready!" Aerith shouted up the stairs.

The three teenagers ran down the stairs one after the other and sat at the table. Aerith had already set the pizza in their places.

Roxas and Naminé finished their half's of their pizza's at the exact same time and swapped, handing it to the other with one hand and receiving it with one hand from the other in perfect time with each other.

"Dudes! That's creepy!"

"What?" they answered at the same time.

"You two doing everything at the same time! Me and Roxas can't do that and _we're_ twins" Sora smiled.

"We don't do _everything_ at the same time" Naminé took a sip of her coke.

"I think you're over reacting Sora" Roxas added.

Naminé and Roxas both picked up the slice of pizza nearest themselves, held it up until the cheese broke and then ate it from the bottom up to the crust.

Sora just chuckled to himself and took a slice of Pizza.

Naminé was laid on her back on the floor, shaking her wrist. Roxas was on his bed doing the exact same thing.

"I knew we would over do it on Guitar Hero" Roxas groaned.

"Meh, I still kicked your ass!" she giggled.

"Only by 100 points!" Roxas retaliated.

They laughed for a while.

"Hah, what time is it?" Naminé sat up.

Roxas checked his phone.

"11:32PM. Whoops!" they both laughed some more.

"Urgh, now I need to walk home in the dark" Naminé stood up.

"Meh, just sleep here. You have your school uniform right?"

"Yeah" Naminé looked at him strangely.

"Well then you can wear that tomorrow" he smiled proudly at his smart idea.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, dumb ass" Naminé laughed at him.

"Too tired to care smart ass" Roxas frowned stubbornly and rolled over.

"Guess you're to tired to play Dynasty Warriors then" Naminé smirked, slipping another disc into the console.

Roxas sprang up from his lying down position, making Naminé laugh harder. She threw him a controller and sat next to him.

_Boom! Crash! Pow!_

"Roxas, you suck so hard at video games!" Naminé continually pressed buttons on her remote.

"Yeah, at least I didn't fall of the bed!" Roxas concentrated on the screen.

"What are you talk-"

Roxas gave Naminé a nudge with his shoulder, making her fall of the side of his bed. She got up quickly while Roxas drained the remainder of her HP, making him win.

"Woo! Roxas - one, Naminé - zero!" he pumped a fist in the air. However Naminé sat up and grabbed his elevated hand, pulling him on the floor too. Roxas was hovering above Naminé using his hands and knee's. both laughing uncontrollably.

"Dude, can you-" Sora opened the door. "Erm… what's going on?"

"I beat Naminé!" he climbed off of her.

"Only cause you pushed me off the bed!" she pushed him over again and he landed on the floor with a thud.

"Urgh, whatever, just be quiet. I'm trying to sleep" Sora closed the door and went back to his own room.

"Someone's on his man period!" Roxas said in a funny voice, making them both burst into laugher.

For the next hour they both just laughed like mad men over the simplest of things.

Roxas yawned.

"Roxas! You yawned!" she said in mock surprise.

"You are right Naminé! You know what that means right?"

"Coffee!" they exclaimed together.

They both quietly ran down the stairs catching sight of the clock on the oven on the way in.

"No wonder we're tired. It's 3:39am!" Roxas combined his yawn with laughter.

_Three cups of coffee later…_

"Naminé! You should grow a beard!"

"Roxas, I don't think my unicorn would approve"

"Screw the unicorn! I make the decisions now!"

"My unicorn is threatened by you and therefore it runs away"

"WOO!"

"Does this mean I need a moustache?"

"No! I means I can have your unicorn!"

_Three cups of coffee wearing off later…_

Naminé had fallen asleep hugging a Guitar Hero controller on Roxas' bed. Roxas was also asleep on his bed, only he had the corner of his pillow in his mouth.

_Beep beep beep._

"URGH!" the teens grunted.

Roxas searched his desk desperately trying to eliminate the irritating noise.

"What time is it?" Naminé groaned from under the covers next to him.

"Too early! Go back to sleep. I am" he rolled over and closed his eyes.

"I can't. I have to meet Kairi. We are going shopping" she got up out of his bed.

He opened one eye.

"Without me?"

"I'm going to buy underwear" she collected some clothes out of Roxas'/her drawer.

"All the more reason for me to come, you need a mans opinion" he smirked jokingly.

"Roxas, as much as I believe you would like to see me trying on underwear, you still can't come" she shuffled into his on-suite bathroom.

"Why?" he shouted through the bathroom door.

"Don't you have a date with Olette this afternoon?" she shouted back.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me!" he got comfy within the cover.

"I'm borrowing your shower Roxas"

"Okay, just don't wake me up on the way out" he closed his eyes.

She showered and used his shampoo (which she loved! It smelt like strawberries) and wrapped herself in one of his towels like she had done so many times before.

She slipped on her navy skirt and black top with a grey cardigan and used Roxas' hair drier.

She walked out of Roxas' bathroom, grabbing her school bag and closing the his door behind her.

Kairi stood outside the entrance to the mall, waiting for Naminé.

"Sorry I am late. I slept round Roxas' and we kinda stayed up til… some time I can't remember" she caught her breath.

"No problem" she smiled all too innocently, making Naminé worried.

"What?" she looked up.

"Nothing" she smiled toothily.

Naminé just looked past it and entered the mall with her Kairi. Kairi was her best friend, so was Sora, but neither of them were as close to her as Roxas. Sora and Kairi had been dating for about five years now and were still going strong. Everyone truly believed they were soul mates. Sora was also Roxas' twin brother.

"So… how was your sleepover?" she smiled.

"Fun, we just stayed up and played video games all night then got high on coffee!" Naminé giggled lightly.

"…Anything happen?" she smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Naminé sighed, even if she did see this coming.

Kairi was obsessed with Naminé and Roxas becoming a couple. She had been since…well…a long time. A very long time. Naminé had grown use to the constant comments such as:

"_Naminé! You should total wear this dress. I'm sure Roxas would like it!"_

"_Do you need Roxas to hold your hand?"_

"_I'm sure Roxas would like that"_

"_Almost as much as you love Roxas"_

Truth is, she did love Roxas, but as a best friend. In the same way she loved Sora and Kairi and Olette and Pence and Selphie and all her other friends.

Well, maybe a bit more, but only because they had been the very best of friends since they were born, literally.

"No Kairi. It was just a sleepover. I've told you a million and one times, nothing is going to happen between me and Roxas!" Naminé reminded her. "Plus, Roxas is going out with Olette, y'know, our friend."

"Meh, details" Kairi shooed away the thought.

A/N: So I hope this chapter kinda gave you move info on the people, their place in the story and some ideas of the hurdles that will have to be overcome :P Anyway, as always, please review so I can improve the story.

Reason to review this chapter:

I want to know your top 5 favourite Anime's or manga's :D on a list like this:

1. Fullmetal Alchemist

2. Inu-Yasha

3. Kindgom Hearts (technically, there is a manga ;D)

4. D.

5. Fruits Basket.

That was a lot harder than I thought :S To be honest, that isn't the order in which I like then. i could never pick a favourite. These are just some of the Anime's I like :) Do a list like that and tell me, with 1 as your favourite :D


	3. Just Our Life

A/N: Duuuuuuudes! Today is a very special day! You wanna know why? Cause it's my birthday! (Yay!) although my auntie and uncle are both at work and my cousin is as school, therefore, I am on my own all day doing chores (not so yay) but I don't really mind too much =) Drop me a review as a present? Pwease? :3

My beautiful reviewers! : FILL THIS IN! ^_^

Naminé and Kairi sat in a booth in their favourite coffee shop that was deep into the urban jungle known as the mall. They had both spent as much as they were allowed on underwear clothes and lip gloss (well, Kairi did) and were not sitting sipping their beverages and conversing about school and Sora's upcoming birthday. Although Roxas and Sora were twins, and born only 20 minutes apart, they were technically born on different days since Roxas was born after midnight.

"So, I think we should have a party for them!" Kairi flailed her arms! "Ooh! I got another idea! We can have them blow out the candles at midnight cause then it will be both their birthdays!"

"Sounds good" Naminé sipped her hot chocolate.

"And we can have balloons, and streamers, and…Ooh! We could get balloons with 17 on them! We could get pink ones and yellow ones and greens ones and red ones! Red is Sora's favourite colour!" Naminé could practically see the stars in Kairi's eyes as she babbled on aimlessly.

"And blue and white. They're Roxas' and my favourite colours" she smiled.

"Urgh!" Kairi buried her head in her hands.

"What?"

"You! Bleck!" Kairi blurted from inside her hands.

"Thanks?" Naminé just looked at her strangely.

"Noo! I mean, like, you should totally be with Roxas! _I know_ Olette is his _girlfriend_ and everything, but you two are just too perfect for each other! And you're best friends! That just makes it that much more special" Kairi held her hands together and looked up dazed into the lights of the coffee shop.

Naminé giggled behind her drink.

"You're such a drama queen, Kairi"

Kairi pouted.

"It's so great to see you again Roxas" Olette hung her arms around his neck. "It seems like forever since we have hung out, just the two of us" she released him and smiled.

"Hey" he leant down to kiss her lips, but she turned, so instead he pecked her cheek.

She looked a bit sad as she smiled at him, taking his hand and leading him along into the park with her.

"Hello?" Naminé shouted into her house to see if anyone was present.

No sound came back to her, so she presumed she was alone.

Again.

She slid her shoes off and walked soundlessly up the stairs to her room. She dumped her shopping bags next to her closet and collapsed onto her double bed. Shopping with Kairi should definitely be classed as a sport.

All the running from store to store, fighting people for the 'last one in my size', lugging your bags around the mall.

It was hard work.

She let out a breath and sat up.

_Beep._

Naminé pulled her Blackberry from her pocket.

_1 new message._

**From: **Roxas

**To:** Naminé

Hey. I'm coming to yours. Need to talk to you :\

Naminé pressed the reply button, being worried about Roxas.

**From: **Naminé

**To: **Roxas

Sure thing. Let yourself in. I'll be in the basement.

Naminé climbed down the stairs and into her basement. She turned on the TV and mindlessly watched Fullmetal Alchemist whilst she waited for Roxas to arrive.

About 15 minutes later Roxas descended the staircase with a troubled look on his face. Naminé turned the TV down to almost mute whilst he sat down.

"What's up?"

"I-I think something wrong with Olette" he said a bit hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Naminé leaned back in her seat and tilted her head.

"Like, today, I went to kiss her and she turned away. A-and…she looked like, like, her head was somewhere else completely the hole time. She wasn't talking very much either" he rambled uncontrollably with a sad expression.

"Maybe she has something on her mind. I know she has a lot going on at school. She is on about…a gazillion different comities, plus she has lots of papers due and such. She's probably just a bit stressed" Naminé smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah…yeah, its probably just school" he smiled nonchalantly.

"Now you feel better, you up for some FMA?" Naminé smiled.

"Hell yeah!" he literally jumped in his seat and turned towards the TV.

_Twenty minutes later…_

"Hahahaha! Roy Mustang got pwned!" Roxas held is stomach laughing.

"I-I Can't brea-" Naminé struggled to talk through her laughter.

"Ah" Roxas wiped a tear away from his eye. "I love this anime sooooo much!"

"True that!" Naminé caught her breath and high-fived him.

_Knock Knock._

Naminé sprung up from her seat and climbed the steps to the front door.

"Hey Kai" Naminé let her in and the red head followed her inside the house.

"Hey Nami, hey Roxas" she smiled and sat at the table in Naminé's kitchen.

"You want a drink?" she got some orange juice from the fridge.

"I do!" Roxas jumped up.

"Yeah thanks" Kairi smiled.

Naminé poured them all a drink and sat with them at the table.

"It's Sora's birthday soon!" Roxas smiled.

"You never cease to amaze me Roxas" Naminé grinned.

"That means mine is soon!"

"Again with the amazement" she grinned slyly behind her cup.

Roxas mockingly shot her a look and she held her hands up in defence.

"If you two can stop flirting long enough I will tell you my ideas for the party" Kairi winked.

"We weren't flirting" Naminé said flatly.

"We weren't? Awe man" Roxas pretended to look sad, but ruined it when he chuckled.

Kairi smacked for forehead with her hand.

Roxas gasped.

"Oooh! Kairi is self-harming!" he looked shocked.

"Am not!" she snapped. "Anyway, I have to go see Sora see you two in a bit"

She let herself out.

As soon as Roxas and Naminé heard the door shut Naminé turned to Roxas.

"Guitar hero?"

"I'll race ya!"

A/N: I am reeeeeally sorry about the shortness of this chapter :'( but I have grrrreat news! (well for my anyway ;D) I have ordered my PSP and I have pre-ordered Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep! Yay me! I am reeeeally excited now, also I got some more games for my PSP that I am looking forward to playing, like Assassin's Creed : Bloodlines, Final Fantasy : Crisis Core and Dynasty Warriors! (which is one of my faaaavourite games ever! Next to Kingdom Hearts ;D) So I am in a veeeeeeeery good mood! Sorry I went totally 'gamefreak' on you here :\ As always, pllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeease review! :)

Reason to review this chapter:

I want to know if you have any pets! I have a doggie named Poppy who is a Collie crossed with a Whippet. Which means she is smart and fast (Oh the joy -_-). I loooooove her to pieces but I get annoyed when she escapes and doesn't come back! Although she is only 8 months old so I guess there is plenty of time to train her :)


	4. Selphie In The Gutter

A/N: Soooo, I have bad news (well kinda, it affects you in no way) I am smoking again T-T I tried to quit, but my brain didn't agree…yeah…so I'm back on 20 a day =( but its my fault…anyway…

Arigatou to my awesome reviewers who get virtual cookies and milk: NightFalcon26; Veil of Arrogance; iinexpressible; xxxPLURxxx; EternallySky; DragoNik; LivingHerOwnFairyTale; Korstine (x3 :D)

You people are all amazing! =D This chapter is dedicated to you ;)

Monday came round again, and with it, school and work. Roxas yawned and sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and turning off his alarm clock.

Who said boys couldn't multi-task?

He climbed out his king sized bed and walked into his bathroom, getting a small drink of water in a cup. He looked up into the mirror and groaned at his own reflection. His usually spiky hair was flat against his head after Naminé had tried to straighten it last night.

"Oh crap" Roxas peeked into his room from the bathroom to see Naminé was still fast asleep in his bed.

He began walking over to her, but stopped, smiling deviously to himself and heading back into the bathroom. He collected some water in his hands and steadily walked over to Naminé, trying his hardest not to spill any.

"Naminé?..." he smirked.

She groaned and rolled onto her back, opening her eyes and looking up at the ceiling.

"Ro-AAAHHHHH! COLD! COLD! COLD!" she jumped out of the bed and ran around his room in some kind of weird attempt to get rid of the water.

Roxas rolled around on the floor holding his stomach from the laughter whilst Naminé just shot him a death glare.

She looked at the clock.

"Roxas! It's 12:33! We are supposed to be at school!" she looked at him frantically.

"You're right…" he looked remotely interested. "Awe well, no point in going now!" he put his hands behind his head and laid back on his bedroom floor, closing his eyes.

He felt an unusual strain on his stomach and opened his eyes to see Naminé had sat on him whilst he was relaxed, causing him to jolt in pain upon contact.

"Naminé! Get off! I can't breathe! When did you get so heavy!" he wheezed.

"Apologise for splashing me!" she folded her arms and stuck her nose up like a five-year-old.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"…Fine…" she extended her legs to stand up but Roxas quickly wrapped his arms around her legs and held them together, making her fall over. Whilst she was down, he quickly moved and sat on her back.

"Roxas! You're squishing me!" she flailed her arms from under him.

"_Now you know how it feeeeels!_" he impersonated her badly in a high pitched voice.

"Roxas! You're heavier than me! I'm dying here!"

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?" he scoffed playfully.

"Yes, Roxas. You are very flabby! Now remove yourself!" she wiggled underneath him.

"I'm feeling too self-conscious to move now" she could here the smirk in his tone.

Naminé exhaled deeply and lay still with her eyes closed.

"Naminé. Stop pretending to be dead" Roxas smiled, poking her nose.

She didn't move.

"Nami?" he poked her nose again.

No movement.

"Stop kidding" he slid off her and onto the floor.

She still didn't move.

"Naminé" he moved her body which seemed awfully limp. "Naminé stop joking now"

"Okay" she smirked and quickly jumped up, grabbing Roxas' shoulders and pinning him to the floor, sitting on his stomach with one leg either side of his abdomen. He held her wrists firmly trying to wrestle her off.

"Naminé! Will you stop sitting on me?"

"Nope!" she smiled triumphantly.

"What will it take to get you off me?" he stopped trying to fight her off and sighed, causing a small jolt of pain in his ribs.

"Hm…you have to carry me downstairs on your back!" she smiled!

"I haven't given you a piggy back since last new years when you passed out from drinking too much!"

"Well that mean's I'm due another piggy back!"

"Hmpp…" he grunted.

"Come oooonnnn…" she nagged, playing with his flattened hair.

"…Fine…Now get off me!"

"Yay!" Naminé got up off the ground.

Roxas stopped whilst Naminé jumped up onto his back and wrapped her arms round his neck loosely whilst he caught her thighs to support her. He walked out his room and onto the stair case.

"Giddy up horsey!" she smiled and wiggled in his grasp.

"I'm not a horse!" he stopped moving.

"You're my horsey!" she said in a cute voice.

"I'll drop you if you say that one more time!" he laughed.

"I'll lick you if you even think about dropping me! Now onward Roxy!" she pointed forward.

Roxas smirked and faked dropped her.

"Roxas!" she yelped.

He chuckled.

"AGGGHHH!" Roxas felt something moist on his ear and ran down the rest of the stairs, dropping Naminé at the bottom and rubbing his ear with his fist like a cat cleaning itself.

Naminé landed on her feet and proceeded into the living room.

"I toooooooooold you!" She sang as she skipped past.

Naminé lay on the sofa and turned on the TV as though it were her own house. Roxas crept in and jumped on the sofa so he was above Naminé.

Roxas hands were just over Naminé's shoulders on the sofa, being used to support himself. His legs were either side of Naminé's petite being and their foreheads were resting against each others. Naminé breathed in as she thought her heart had stopped. Roxas moved forward slightly. Naminé became red, thinking he was going to kiss her. His lips hovered just above her, millimetres or air separating them. Naminé longed to close the gap, to connect to him and become that which was past even their level of friendship. Just then Roxas quickly moved to the side and left a trail of salvia along her cheek.

"Gotcha!" he quickly leapt up and ran into the house. "Catch me if you caaan!" he sang over his shoulder.

Naminé lay in her place with reddened cheeks. She was shocked by the whole experience. Why did she feel the need to kiss him?

"_Am I…" _she gulped loudly._ "Developing feelings for him?" _she thought to herself.

"We _need_ to sort out this problem!" Kairi stabbed her eraser with her pencil in maths class.

"I know. How can they be so blind? They _obviously_ have feelings for each other!" Sora shaded in the picture of a panda with nun chucks he drew in the back of his exercise book. "This weekend I went into Roxas' room and he was on top of her in a _very_ suggestive position!"

Kairi grunted impatiently and banged her head on the desk.

"Hm...We need to get Olette to break up with Roxas!" Kairi slammed her fist into her palm.

"Actually, the way things are going, Roxas and Olette might be broken up sooner than we think" Sora's smile dispatched.

"Huh?"

"Well, I overheard Roxas talking to Naminé on the phone about how she won't kiss him or if he tried to kiss her she turns away, she won't hug him for longer than 5 seconds and she seems to be a lot busier so they don't see each other as much" Sora explained.

"I know Olette does a lot of extra curricular activities but she still makes time for her and Roxas from what I've heard"

"Hm…this is strange…This would be the perfect opportunity to-"

"We are not spying on them!" Kairi interrupted.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!" he looked shocked.

"Fine, what were you going to say then?" she leaned into his face.

"…You know me too well…" he sighed and went back to shading in his panda.

"Hmmph" Kairi smirked playfully.

Naminé slid some faded skinny jeans and a light blue tank top on after her shower. She walked back into Roxas' room, towel in one hand rubbing it against her hair to dry up some of the excess water.

"Hey Rox?" she opened her eyes to see Roxas stood in his closet wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that were a little baggy, and no top. Naminé took a moment to admire how his physique had grown from that of what it was when he was a young boy. His arms had become toned and muscular, much like his abdomen…

"Yeah?" Roxas poked his head out of his closet, his voice snapping Naminé from her trance just in time for it to go unnoticed by Roxas.

"Oh" she remembered. "Can I borrow your comb? I forgot mine" she smiled a little nervously.

"Sure, you know where it is right?" he picked a shirt up off the floor of his closet. "Found it" he whispered to himself.

Naminé struggled to keep her vision from drifting downward as the fabric from his shirt cover him. Naminé silently breathed out.

"Thanks" she went into his bathroom to dry her hair, thinking about these weird feelings she had been having lately. She pulled her Blackberry out of her pocket, texting Kairi using one hand (which is a serious skill if you have a Blackberry).

**From:** Naminé

**To: **Kairi

We need to talk :\

Kairi was sat with Sora, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, Olette, Hayner and Pence eating lunch in the school Cafeteria. She balanced some salad on her fork and quickly lifted it to her mouth, chewing happily on the green goodness.

"So I think that she should have worn the pink top with that skirt and _definitely_ NOT the green one!" Selphie rambled on whilst flicking between pages of a fashion magazine.

"I know right?" Kairi replied with some food remaining in her mouth. She heard a light buzzing sound echo through the table and realised it was something in her bag when the various heads on the table shot her a peculiar look.

"It's my phone" she pulled her personalised pink LG Viewty from her bag to display to the table.

There were 'oh's' and sighs as everyone continued with what they were doing before.

Kairi read the message.

"Who is it from?" she held a mild interest whilst she flicked the page of her magazine.

She wiped the puzzled look of her face and sent a reply.

**From:** Kairi

**To: **Naminé

Okay. Come round mine tonight?

She returned the phone to her bag.

"Just Naminé" she smiled picking up her fork and eating more salad.

"Where is she? I haven't seen her today now I think about it" she shifted her attention towards Kairi.

"She woke up late so she didn't bother coming"

"Bet it was another sleepover with Roxas" Selphie said in a playfully way with a smirk plastered across her face.

"Shhh!" she raised a painted finger to her lip, moving her eyes towards Olette who appeared as though she hadn't heard.

"Oh, sorry!" she held a guilty, borderline awkward smile.

They looked over and she was listening happily as Pence and Hayner talked excitedly about the release of Final Fantasy XIII.

They both sighed in relieve.

"Hush hush, but yes! She slept round Roxas' and they didn't wake up until 12 or something, so they decided not to come. She text me earlier" Kairi sighed and moved closer to Selphie as a measure to make sure Olette didn't hear. "I wish Roxas would just forget about Olette and get with Naminé! I mean, Olette is one of my best friends, but I still think Roxas belongs with Naminé. It's so obvious. Plus…" Kairi looked around, and moved a little closer to Selphie's ear, "I've heard they haven't been getting along all that well recently" she whispered.

"Really? We need girl talk" she whispered back, standing up. "I'm going to the bathroom, you coming Kai?" she climbed out of her seat and picked up her bag and magazine.

"Sure! Be right back guys!" she picked up her bag and followed Selphie to the bathrooms. They stepped in, making sure all the cubicles were empty before they began talking.

"Okay, spill girl" Selphie sat up on the counter next to the sinks.

"Well, Sora told me this morning that he heard Roxas talking on the phone to Naminé saying that Olette was being weird with him" she rushed out in one go, flapping her hands around wildly in the sudden rush of energy.

Selphie took a minute to make sense of what Kairi had just said.

"Weird how?" her eyes glinted with curiosity.

"Well she won't hug him properly and every time he goes to kiss her she moves her away and" Kairi added to the ever-growing list of accusations, "she keeps making up excuses to cancel dates. It's not right, something is _definitely_ up with her!" she shook her head.

"That is strange" Selphie looked a little sad. "That's really not like her, maybe she is stressed?" she tried to justify.

"Maybe, but surely that wouldn't drive you away from your boyfriend; if anything you would rely on them more to relieve the stress"

Selphie gave her a weird look.

"Selphie! Get your head out the gutter!" she said loudly.

"You said it not me!" they both laughed a little.

A/N: So, Naminé is maybe developing a little crush on Roxas? Maybe… ;P anyway, thank you for your support with this story :3 I reeeally appreciate it :D

Reason to review this chapter:

Pet peeves? I have OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) so if anyone puts the TV or Radio or volume on an odd number, I completely freak :S I actually got in a punch up with my cousin before. She refused to turn it up or down by one so I freaked out and started crying and screaming and stuff and ended up punching her…I don't know why, I just get really horrible :S Its especially awkward when I am in a friends car and they put it on an odd number. I try and drop hints to them, like, "Oh, I really like this song, could you turn it up a bit please?" or "I have a head ache, could you turn it down a little?" …but yeah, its gotten so bad before I lied to my mates mum about where I lived so I could get out the car sooner. I had to walk for about 30 minutes though, then had to lie and say we moved house like a week later when my mate was sleeping round…yeah…pretty awkward. Anyway, I have completely rambled here, sorry :P


	5. Glomp

A/N: Hey guys! So chapter 5 up already huh? Yes sireee! I'm not sure, but I think this story is moving a little fast :S Tell me whatcha think please :3

My beautiful reviews who deserve cookies and milk!:

_**James Birdsong: **__Maybe thank you ;)_

_**Korstine:**__ Haha! You shall…maybe even at the end of this chapter…maybe ;)_

_**7Aera7: **__Thank you ^.^_

_**NightFalcon26: **__All will be revealed very soon my friend! :D_

_**-thatROXASlover-: **__Now there is another chapter :3 Hope you enjoy!_

_**Komuro: **__You're right! Blackberry's do rock and I can't write one-handed with one either! XD The sequel to High School Hearts is not yet posted, but I'm getting there! :D_

_**LivingHerOwnFairyTale: **__Hehe! All the pieces will come together soon! As for the personal pace thing, I totally agree! I hate people like that! I just wanna cello tape them to the other side of the room XD And the light thing, yeah…In my old room I wouldn't let anyone but me turn the light on :S Strange child me :P_

_**EternallySky: **__urgh! That does get soooooo annoying! I don't think I use a lot of slang, a little maybe…but people who type like 'wat u up 2?' redeemably grind on me! D: I'm glad you enjoyed my little story! Hehe! I learned something about you too!_

_**axelrules123: **__No problem :P And sorry! I was on my PSP and it is a niiiightmare to review on there :\ so I waited til I got on the computer…then I forgot -_-'' Same here, even before I smoked my auntie did and I have lived with her since I was 7 so I had the same. I do intend to stop again after I come back from my holiday. I am cutting back a little each week too. Thanks for your support._

_**jesslovesrox: **__Yay! I shall try asndf improve some more :D Thanks for the critique! Thank you very much, I tried to make it more on the realistic side, glad to know I am getting my points across :3_

Well that was the longest authors note in the history of forever! Read on my pretties! :3

**From: **Kairi

**To: **Naminé

Okay. Come round mine tonight?

Naminé breathed a sigh of relief.

**From: **Naminé

**To: **Kairi

Sure, thanks :)

Naminé locked her keypad and walked down the stairs, after drying her hair, to find Roxas. She entered the kitchen to find him sat at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of Cocoa Pops.

"Hwwoo" he tried to talk with his mouth full of cereal.

"Hello" she smiled at him, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and filling it with Cocoa Pops and milk (make a bowl full of fun! ;D). She sat down opposite to Roxas.

He swallowed whatever was in his mouth (hopefully Cocoa Pops) and shook his spoon at Naminé as he said, "Do you remember that 'emo' phase you had?"

Naminé looked puzzled. "Yeah?"

"I found a picture the other day from when you dyed your hair black!" He laughed.

Naminé giggled behind her spoon.

"It took forever to get it back to this coulor when I did that!" her giggle grew into a laugh. "I remember when you dyed your hair blonde so people could tell you and Sora apart"

"…I still do that now…" he looked confused.

"Oh yeah! Cause you cut it and everyone kept coming up to you and asking 'Sora, why did you cut your hair?'" she and Roxas both laughed.

"Haha! Do you remember when you tried to climb that tree at the Christmas party when you were drunk? A-and then you cried cause the tree d-didn't like you" he struggled to form sentences through his laughter.

"Haha! At least I didn't kiss Axel!" she laughter so hard she almost fell of the bar stool.

"Yeah, but in the same night I proposed to Kairi and asked Sora to bear my child!" Roxas' head collapsed to the table top as his laughter became silent.

Naminé clapped like a retarded seal.

"I-can't…brrreath" she managed to croak out.

They inhaled at the same time, looked at each other and burst into laughter again.

Kairi and Selphie were walking home. They paced the sidewalk of the suburbs slowly, just relaxing.

"I don't think she's stressed. Normally when Olette is stressed, we all know about it!" they tried to find the cause of their friend's strange behaviour.

"Hm…she's not…y'know…" Selphie looked panicked.

"What?" Kairi looked at her curiously.

Selphie leant closer to whisper.

"Pregnant?"

"No!" she looked as though she had just heard the stupidest thing in the world.

"How do you know for sure?"

"Well, for one, she asked me to borrow a pad yesterday…"

"Oh…" Selphie exhaled in relief.

"And two, Roxas and Olette have been going out, what, a month and a half? And Olette has been off with Roxas for about two weeks now from what I got from Sora, so technically, they have only been really going out for a month" she explained. "I don't think for a minute that Roxas _or_ Olette would get it on with someone after a month, especially when they are both only 16"

Selphie smiled.

"Like _you_ can talk Kairi!"

She looked shocked. "What do you mean by _that_?"

"Lesee…how old where _you_ when you lost your ?" she smirked in Kairi's face which harboured a mass of red.

"_phrrrfeenn_" she muttered something with her head down and watching the sidewalk.

"Fourteen!" Selphie clarified loudly, luckily no one was around to hear.

Kairi scoffed. "And a half! Plus, me and Sora had been going out a year, and we had known each other for, like, 10 years!"

"Hey, you don't need to ex-"

_Beeeeeeeeep._

The two girls jumped out of their skin when the sound of a car horn echoed violently out of nowhere and a metallic blue car drove past.

Before they could yell anything, both their mobiles vibrated.

**From: **Naminé

**To: **Kairi; Selphie;

Gotcha ;) Love Roxas and Naminé :D

The two girls looked at each other with the same 'I'm-angry-yet-still-trying-hard-to-hold-in-my-laughter' look.

Roxas parked the car and they got out.

"Haha! Didja see their faces?" Roxas laughed, locking the car from afar.

"Yes! It was hilarious!" their thoughts synchronised and they both hi-fived without any warning.

"And we didn't have to rush to work because we skipped school. We should do that more often" Roxas joked.

"Yes Roxas, lets make staying up too late and not waking up in time for school the next day a regular thing" she retaliated sarcastically.

They both laughed as they walked through the door.

"Ahem!" Their boss, Mr. Xemnas approached them as they entered. "Why are you laughing? You're at work, not a petting zoo, or where ever it is you youngsters of today" he air quoted " 'chill' "

Naminé and Roxas just looked at each other.

"Why don't you leave the 'being-young' to use Mr. Xemnas" Roxas patted his shoulder as him and Naminé walked past, clocking in and entering the store.

Naminé sat on the checkout again whilst Roxas was assigned the ever exciting task of adding price tags to various items around the store.

Let the texting begin!

**From: **Roxas

**To: **Naminé

A petting zoo? Is he serious? XD

**From: **Naminé

**To: **Roxas

Haha! I know, although I would rather work in a petting zoo than this place :\

**From: **Roxas

**To: **Naminé

Yeah, lets go and work at a petting zoo. I'm sure you could pass for a goat ;)

**From: **Naminé

**To:** Roxas

Yeah -_-" and I'm sure you could pass for a chicken ;P

**From: **Roxas

**To: **Naminé

Is that a challenge I hear? ;D

**From: **Naminé

**To: **Roxas

Sure is! You call it!

**From: **Roxas

**To: **Naminé

Okay, you have to send one of your bra's anonymously to Mr. Xemnas XD

**From:** Naminé

**To:** Roxas

Only if you come with me next weekend to a petting zoo and whilst we are there, everytime you see an animal, you must make whatever noise that animal makes!

**From: **Roxas

**To: **Naminé

Okay! And what happens to the loser?

**From: **Naminé

**To: **Roxas

Loser has to pay for the winners ice-creams for the next month!

**From: **Roxas

**To: **Naminé

Fine! You best be ready Shilton!

**From: **Naminé

**To:** Roxas

Speak for yourself Gainsborough!

Somewhere in the midst of all the random texting (although they were only 8 metres away from each other), the time flew by and the shop closed, ending Naminé and Roxas' shifts.

"Ahh! All that cashier-ing has made me tired!" she stretched before she opened the car door and got in.

"You're always tired" he complained with a smirk as he started the engine.

"Can you drop me off at Kairi's please? I promised I would go round hers after work" Naminé turned the radio on low in the background.

"Sure" he took a left down Kairi's street. He stopped outside the house and Naminé got out.

"See you tomorrow" she waved.

He waved back and pulled away. She approached the yellow front door and pressed the doorbell to the right.

"Naminé!" Kairi glomped the unsuspecting girl.

"Hey Kai" she smiled at the familiar behaviour. "How was school?" she entered and took her shoes off, then following Kairi to her room.

As you might have guessed, Kairi's room was pink.

Very pink.

The walls were a pale shade of pink where as the lamp shades and bedding was a darker pink. Almost everything was pink except her closet doors, her bedroom door, her cream coloured carpet and her desk.

Kairi liked pink.

Naminé sat on Kairi's bed with her legs crossed, mirroring Kairi.

"So…" Kairi began. "This is about Roxas, am I right?"

"N-no!" Naminé lied.

"Sure! So it's definitely not about how you two are constantly flirting or how you blush when he gets really close to you"

Naminé just diverted her eyes and head, letting her hair fall over her cheeks to hide her blush. Kairi's grin widened.

"Ah! You've realised you have feelings for Roxas!" she stood up and started jumping on her bed, throwing her arms around in celebration.

"_I swear she has the power to read minds…" Naminé said in her head._

"So…whatcha gonna do about it?" Kairi sat down again with her legs crossed.

"What can I do? He has a girlfriend" her expression changed from embarrassed to sad.

"So you're admitting it?" Kairi looked as serious as she could with that big grin on her face.

"…mrh…"

"What was that?" she moved closer tauntingly.

"Yes! Okay!" she crossed her arms unhappily!

"Kyaaaaaaaaah!" Kairi danced around her room. She grabbed her cell phone. Naminé saw this and watched nervously as she unlocked it. Scared, Naminé jumped up and snatched it from her.

"Kairi! Don't tell anyone, please?" she begged, phone in hand.

Kairi exhaled.

"Fine…but you have to tell Selphie…"

"I didn't even want to tell you!"

"But Selphie is our best friend! And she can help you get your man!" she did a karate punch in the air.

"He's not 'my man', he's my best friend. That's why I can't tell him…" she set the phone on Kairi's desk.

"You're scared he will freak and be awkward around you"

"Okay seriously, Kairi you need to stop doing that. It's getting freaky" Naminé sat wide eyed. "How do you know all this anyway?"

"Are you serious Naminé?" she sat next to her. "What did you think me and Sora were like before we got together?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Trust me Naminé, the risk is worth taking, plus, I'm pretty sure Roxas is totally into you"

"If he was he wouldn't have a girlfriend"

"That's not true, plus, I've heard Roxas and Olette might be breaking up soon" she looked serious.

"What do you mean?" she showed an interest.

"Apparently Olette has been ignoring Roxas and she won't let him kiss her" she raised an eye brow.

"But that means Roxas is still trying to kiss her, meaning even if she isn't into him, he's still into her"

"Yeah but he will get sick of it soon! Just…wait for a little while, you'll see" she smiled and put a hand on Naminé's shoulder.

"Thanks Kairi" she smiled. "Anyway, I need to go. I have a ton of homework"

"Anytime! See you tomorrow!" she smiled and waved Naminé off as she walked out the door.

Roxas entered his room and collapsed on his bed, burying his head in his pillow.

He inhaled the sweet scent belonged to Naminé and smiled. His eyes grew wide and he sat up.

_I shouldn't be enjoying the smell of my best friend!_ he thought to himself, shocked at his own actions.

He grunted and headed for his shower.

Olette sat in her room on her bed. She groaned softly as his lips rubbed against hers in the passionate embraced. The broke the kiss for seconds giving them a short moment to catch their breath.

"I've missed you" she swooped in for another kiss, running her hand through his blonde hair.

He leant back against the wall and she moved onto his lap. He moved his hands onto her waist as her lingered lightly around his neck.

"Olette" he groaned as he kissed her neck, leaving a trail.

"Hayner" she moaned in reply.

A/N: Little bitta shock at the end their? Good :) haha! Keeps you on your toes! Hehe! Please tell me whatcha think of this so far because I have some seriously surprising/fluffy twist planned for this story. I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy planning and reading it :P please review ^-^

Reason to review this chapter:

I wanna know what the best present you ever got from someone was! I got a charm bracelet for finishing my exams and my birthday was shortly after it so I got some charms for my birthday! I really do love it so much and it means a lot to me :3 Also, my friend (who I have known since I was 4!) got my a picture frame and in it they put lots of photos of us and our friends in from loads of memories! I really loved that and it is on my bedroom wall now :)


	6. Milkshakes

A/N: Hallo meine liebe Leser! (Any people who speak German reading this?) we are up to chapter 6 and I am one review away from 50 reviews! :O that is my alltime record for getting 50 reviews the fastest! I'm so happy! *bursts into tears of joy* T-T anyway…

Meine Kritiken! (my reviewers :D):

_**EternallySky **__That truly would be a problem if she did! Aww! That's so sweet! He must really love you :3_

_**Gatorgirl1999 **__All in good time my friend ;)_

_**-thatROXASlover- **__That sounds pretty! It means more coming from a family member too. Awww! Thank you so much! You're so kind! *bursts into tears of joy* T-T_

_**Korstine **__Aww! Thank you so much :3 and yeah, I tried to make it unexpected, glad it worked :D Sorry, guess you can't please everyone :\ I know right? I actually can't imagine life without the internet (which is kinda sad really) iPod Touches are expensive! You are lucky :D_

_**DragoNik**__ :O You got a laptop for passing your exams? Lucky! Haha! I think it works well with the story, don't get me wrong, I like Olette, but someone had to do something and this time she was the one who came out worse :P Neither can I ;D Thank you :3_

_**LivingHerOwnFairyTale **__I know right? Sowwee Roxy-poo!_

_Roxas voice from sky: Don't call me that!_

_Me: Okay! Calm down! Sheesh! Anyway, your cousin is very generous! Especially considering iPods are not cheap! You are lucky =) thanks for the review :D_

_**NightFalcon26 **__Haha! It is now I think about it XD I'm glad you enjoyed it :P thank you :3_

Naminé pulled one of her old bra's out of the drawer and looked at it.

"Hm…" you could almost see the light bulb above her head. "He didn't say _how_ I had to send it" one eyebrow turned up suspiciously and a smirk covered her face.

She dashed over to her art box and pulled out a craft knife.

_One artistic bra-slashing scene later…_

She let out a small giggle as she put the small package in the mailbox and ran off to meet Roxas for school.

Roxas quickly grabbed his tie off of the back of his desk chair and ran downstairs.

"Morning Roxas" Aerith smiled at her son as he sat down and stole the last piece of toast.

Sora grumbled something incoherent to himself as Roxas munched on the corner of the nutella smothered toast.

There was a knock at the door. Roxas checked the time and shouted, "come in!"

Naminé came through the door, leaving her bag in the hall and sitting next to Roxas. Without saying a thing Roxas tore his toast in two and handed half to Naminé who gladly ate it.

"Morning, Naminé" Aerith smiled at her.

"Morning" Naminé said in a relatively cheery voice and took another bite of her toast.

"I have to go, bye" she grabbed her brief case and keys and made for the door.

"Hey Nami, did you finish the English homework?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, but I think I failed" she finished her toast and licked her fingers, taking a sip of Roxas' coffee.

"You never fail" he took the cup from her when she finished and took a sip himself.

"He's right, you'll probably get an A++++++++!" Sora over exaggerated.

"Yeah…'cause that's a grade" she rolled here eyes.

"You know what I mean" he checked his phone. "I've got to go and meet Kairi. See you at school" he saluted and ran out the door.

"We should probably get going soon too" he stood up and put his (or their) cup in the sink and grabbed his car keys.

Naminé just grunted in her usual grumpy morning persona and made her way out the door after Roxas.

"I know its short notice, I was going to give it to you yesterday but you never came. It would be great if you could come" Selphie held out the yellow invitation.

"I'm sure I can come. Who else is coming?" Naminé put the paper in her bag.

"You, Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Olette, Pence, Hayner, Riku and Xion from my homeroom, possibly Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Larxene and Zexion!" she smiled.

"That's one big sleepover! I can't wait" she smiled. "I have to go meet Roxas, catch you later" she waved as she left.

She approached the car and jumped in. Roxas was already sat in the drivers seat texting someone.

"Hey" she began changing into her work uniform.

"Hey, did you hear about Selphie's sleepover?" Roxas asked as he drove.

"Yeah, are you going?" she asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, it sounds like its gonna be good" he smiled reversed out the parking space.

The ride to the store was full of useless chit-chat amongst the friends. They finally arrived and Naminé parked in the space, exiting the car and throwing the keys to Roxas.

"Did you send the 'package' to Mr. Mansex?" Roxas asked as he approached the door for the staff.

"I did, and are you coming to the petting zoo this weekend?" she smirked and clocked in.

"You bet! Like I am gonna loose to you!" he winked and clocked in too.

Naminé sat down at the cash register and Roxas started stacking shelves again.

**From: **Naminé

**To: **Roxas

What happens if we both win?

**From: **Roxas

**To: **Naminé

Then you lose automatically ;)

**From: **Naminé

**To: **Roxas

How do you figure that one out?

**From: **Roxas

**To: **Naminé

What I am gonna do is much worse than what you did ;D

**From: **Naminé

**To: **Roxas

How is it? I send my boss one of my bra's!

**From: **Roxas

**To: **Naminé

I don't think he'll be too impressed. Let's face it. You're, what? A 34A? ;)

**From: **Naminé

**To: **Roxas

That's a 34B thank you very much! And you told me to do it! And who knows, maybe you'll wimp out at the petting zoo ;)

**From: **Roxas

**To: **Naminé

Meh, still not that impressive. I know guys with bigger ones thank you ;) (Oh yeah, I went there) And don't count on it!

**From: **Naminé

**To: **Roxas

Including you (oh yeah, I went there ;D) and I'll count on it, thank you ;P

She heard Roxas laughed from amongst the isles and smiled herself as she finished serving an elderly lady.

**From: **Roxas

**To: **Naminé

You're just jealous ;)

**From: **Naminé

**To: **Roxas

Of your moobs? Nah ;P

**From: **Roxas

**To: **Naminé

You know you are ;)

The store closed and they met up at the back of the store.

"So when do you think he will get the package?" Roxas clocked out.

"It was really weird…" they heard Mr. Xemnas say from behind them., The listened in subtly. "It was just a small box with a load of fabric in, and then a bit of fabric with '34AA' printed on it. I think its some sort of code" he spoke to someone on his phone.

Naminé quickly clocked out and they ran out the back door to the car.

Roxas laughed heartily, as did Naminé.

"Haha, what size again?" he said laughing.

"That was an old one!" she said with a smile on her face from the laughter.

They both got into the car and put their seatbelts on.

"That was soooo funny!" Roxas wiped a tear away from his eye and reversed out.

"I know, right? Totally worth it!" she sighed happily.

"Do you want dropping home tonight or are you coming to mine again?"

"Hm…I guess a game of guitar hero wouldn't hurt" her smile remained.

"Mine it is then!"

The drove through the streets and parked up on Roxas' drive way. Naminé grabbed her bag and walked into the house, taking off her shoes and setting her bag down as she entered?

The two walked into the kitchen and looked around.

"Your mum isn't here?" Naminé asked.

"No, she's on a business trip overnight and I think Sora's out with Kairi" he looked around the empty house.

"So we have the house to ourselves?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes we do. Do you remember what that mean?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Why yes, yes I do. Do you?"

"Yeah…"

"MILKSHAKES!" they both shouted.

Naminé dashed to the freezer and pulled out a tub of plain ice-cream whilst Roxas plugged in the blender and raided the cupboard for treats.

"What are you having in yours?" Roxas got some Oreo's out the cupboard.

"Have you got any Hersheys?" she asked as she got two glasses from the cupboard.

"We have!" he closed the cupboards, grabbed some milk from the fridge and walked over to the work surface.

Naminé scooped some ice cream into the blender with some milk and Oreo's. They watched as the blender mixed everything together noisily. It stopped and she opened it, pouring the contents into a glass and adding the ingredients for her milkshake into the blender and watching them mix whilst Roxas put the milk and ice-cream away.

She poured hers into a glass and held it up. Roxas held his and they clinked the glasses together.

"Cheers" they said like little children then tried their drinks.

"Mmmm!" Naminé made the noise as she put her glass down and wiped her mouth.

"I looove milkshake!" Roxas put his glass down.

He heard Naminé giggle and gave her a look of confusion.

She calmly rested her hand on his face and wiped away the milkshake from around his mouth with her thumb, then licking the milkshake off of her thumb.

"Mmm! Oreo milkshake is yummy!" she smiled, dancing into the living room.

Roxas stood, unsure of what just happened. He let the blush on his face quickly die the grabbed his milkshake and ran after her into the living room.

"I call player one!" he shouted as he sat down next to her.

"Awe!" she let out a sigh of disappointment.

They both laughed and loaded the game

A/N: So? Didja enjoy that? I looove milkshakes! Especially the kind Roxas and Naminé made. Also, I tried Hershey's for the first time the other day! It was very nice, but very different to English chocolate :P anyway, please tell me what you think of this chapter in a review! ^-^

Reason to review this chapter:

Best memory ever! I can't remember anything before I was seven (amnesia) so I don't really remember any family occasions or going on holiday (vacation to Americans) with my family. But I do remember last summer when my friend used to sleep round and we always used to go out at about midnight and go sit on a round about (google it ;D) and just talk about life for hours. I loved it and I felt so happy, I always do at night time for some reason :P


	7. Peanut Butter and Jelly

A/N: This top is _really_ low cut…anyway…

Me no happy D: I bought a memory card for my PSP on Ebay 3 weeks ago and its still not here! I literally can't do anything without it except go on the internet, but I have a laptop for that! Bleh! and I'm going on holiday (vacation to Americans) in 4 days and I wanted it for going on holiday -_-'' meh. Rant over, on with the story!

The people who can come and stay in my house anytime because I love them:

_**Komuro **__aww! Thank you :D Do not threat, the sleepover is coming up ;D_

_**NightFalcon **__Milkshake is soooo nice I would rape and/or marry it if it was legal/physically possible O.O Thank you :3_

_**Gatorgirl1999 **__O.O how can you not know what nutella is? Its like, chocolate that you spread on things and it is soooo nice! I am always tempted to eat it out the jar :3 hehe! I think by the time it got there it would be a little…ripe…sorry :\_

_**Axelrules123 **__Aww! Thank you so much! No prob dude :D I'm sure there is one, you just gotta think about it :P_

_**EternallySky **__Aww! Thank you! I hope you have a good time in Disneyland! Hug a man in a suit for me ;P I shall update as soon as possible, have a good time :D_

_**An1995616 **__I amaze you? Awww! That so sweet! My name starts with 'AN-' then some more letters I am not gonna say ;)_

_**Korstine **__Why hello there my faithful review :P I am learning German (the hardest language I have learnt so far :\) They don't sell Hersheys in England so yeah :P I bet you haven't tried Cadbury's ;) maybe something will happen at the sleepover…we shall just have to wait and see ;D_

_**LivingHerOwnFairyTale **__Naminé is a creative person. Milkshakes RULE! But since writing that chapter I have been craving one too -_-'' Aww! It sounds nice spending Christmas with your family :D Thank you again ^-^ _

* * *

Saturday came round quicker then expected. Naminé sat up and looked around her bedroom. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and flinched as she felt something that wasn't her carpet under her. She looked down and watched as Roxas stirred silently in his sleep. She smiled and climbed over him.

Grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from her closet she climbed back over Roxas and into her bathroom, locking the door as she went.

She quickly washed her hair and body and wrapped herself in her favourite towel, even if it was Toy Story. She dressed and towel dried her hair and straightened it.

She opened the door and tiptoed into her room. To her surprise Roxas had moved from the floor into Naminé's bed and had curled up with her covers.

She smiled and sat next to him.

"Roxas, this is my bed!" she giggled as she poked his shoulder.

"Uh, but its so much more comfy than your floor" he spoke in his raspy morning voice and snuggled further into her quilt.

"You need to get up soon anyway, we're going to Selphie's today, remember?" she crossed her legs on the bed.

"Oh yeah" he touched his head. "I think we made a mistake staying up to late last night" he sighed.

"You mean this morning" she corrected happily.

"Meh" he rolled over. "You know you want to sleep, don't deny it" he smirked at her.

"Nope!" she crossed her arms and stuck her nose up like a child.

"Come on!" he poked her.

"Nope!" she couldn't help but smirk at his persistence.

She grew wary as his smirk widened and his eyebrows furrowed.

He quickly threw a hand round her waist and pulled her so she was lying down facing him in her bed. Being a single bed, they had to lie very close to each other to evade falling off. Naminé's mouth was open slightly.

"Now?" he smirked more and laughed at her expression.

She just grunted and buried her head in her pillow to disguise her blush.

She finally looked back when her blush had gone and saw Roxas had his eyes closed. She examined his face for a brief moment, taking in all the features that had changed slightly over the years, but it was still the same face she had known and loved her whole life. The only thing that had changed was his chocolate brown hair was now dyed golden blonde.

"Roxas, I know you're awake" she smiled but he lay still.

She smiled and decided it was revenge time. She quickly inhaled and blew lightly on his nose.

He smiled then chuckled lightly. Somehow all signs of just having woken up had escaped him.

"I knew you were awake" she smiled.

"You ruined it" he pouted playfully.

"Build a bridge and get over it, we need to get up!" she smiled and got up off the bed.

Roxas groaned as he stood up in his plain white t-shirt and boxers and headed to her chest of drawers. Much like at his house, Naminé had a spare drawer that Roxas used to keep some of his clothes in.

He picked out some jeans and a top and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm using your shower" she groaned as he locked the door.

"Okay" she got a bag out from her wardrobe and packed some things for staying at Selphie's. It wasn't like when she went to Roxas'. She had to pick put nice pyjamas to sleep in and had to remember to take her hairbrush and toothbrush because she didn't have spares there or ones she could borrow.

She packed, then remembered the sketchbook on her desk. She quickly got it and a pencil and stuck in in her bag with the rest of her stuff.

Just as she did so, Roxas came out of her bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

"Feel more awake now?" she smiled mischievously.

"…Yeah…" he grumbled with mock anger.

She laughed at him and headed downstairs. Roxas put the towel in her laundry basket and followed her down and stairs.

"Your dad is out again?" Roxas asked as he entered the kitchen.

"I guess so, he's been working a lot recently" she got some Cocoa Pops out of the cupboard and poured some into a bowl, the passing them to Roxas.

"Bummer dude" he said as he poured some Cocoa Pops in his bowl.

They both added milk, grabbed spoons and sat down at the table.

"So what games do you recon we will be playing tonight?" Naminé asked.

"Knowing Selphie and Kairi Truth or Dare will definitely be in there" Roxas concluded.

"And we played spin the bottle at the last sleepover so it won't be that" Naminé added, eating a spoonful of her cereal.

"And we haven't played 7 minutes in heaven since the brace incident" they both shuddered at the memory.

"I think everyone's to embarrassed to play it after that! Poor Olette lost a tooth" Naminé swallowed her cereal and got more.

"I know. I don't want to know what the people at A and E thought when we brought her in"

"Bits of pillow everywhere"

"So I think 7 minutes in heaven is out of the question" he shrugged.

"My moneys on truth and dare"

"Same"

_Beep._

Roxas took his phone out from his pocket and opened the message.

**From: **Olette

**To:** Roxas

Sorry but I am feeling ill so can't make it tonight :\ tell Selphie sorry for me please? x

"Who's it from?" Naminé asked.

"Olette. She said she is feeling ill and so she can't come tonight" he looked unmoved by the information as he returned the phone to his pocket.

"Don't look too surprised" Naminé said sarcastically.

"I kinda saw it coming." Naminé gave a questioning look, the waved her spoon for him to continue. "She keeps coming up with lame excuses to avoid seeing me. I think I'm gonna break up with her" he looked at a little saddened.

Naminé put a hand on his arm comfortably.

"You know I'm here if you need me" she reassured him.

"Yeah, thanks" he smiled at her.

They finished their breakfast and grabbed the bags they had packed, leaving the house to go and meet up with Kairi, Sora and the others who were going to Selphie's sleepover.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Kairi smiled as the two best friends approached. "You guys look tired"

"I told you we should have slept longer" Roxas gloated.

"If you slept any longer you would have bedsores!" she smiled.

"Details" he shooed the though away.

"Lets partteeey!" Demyx shouted and ran down the street, only stopping when he realised no one had moved. He ran back and jumped around.

Where Demyx got this infinite energy from they were get to discover.

"Demyx, calm down!" Axel rubbed his noogied the overactive blonde.

He gave a disapproving look to the rest of the group and they laughed.

They finally started walking and ended up at Selphie's house. Selphie's house was the largest out of all of theirs since her father owned a massive international restaurant chain and therefore most of the sleepovers were at hers, namely when her parents were away.

Axel pushed the button next to the gate and waited.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" a woman, presumably a maid, spoke down the speaker.

"Tell Selphie her guests are here!" Axel smirked his usual mischievous smirk.

"May I have your name?" the maid asked.

"Axel Yuura" he looked unamused, he hated using his whole name.

"Very well, you and your company may enter" the electric gates opened.

They all trekked up to the main household and entered the front doors into the large hallway.

"Hey guys!" Selphie trotted down the staircase wearing a yellow dress. "I'm glad you came" she smiled and took them all up the stairs and into the living room on the first floor where they would be sleeping…possibly.

It was 8pm by the time they set all the sleeping bags up, ordered pizza, ate their way through a ton of pizza, found Kairi's earring, managed to persuade Demyx a tattoo was type of cheese and teased Sora about almost crying when they watched The Princess And The Frog last week. They were all sat around the kitchen table.

"What should we do now?" Naminé asked as she poked Roxas' arm for the sake of annoying him.

"How about truth or dare!" Demyx shouted.

There was a mixture of giddy replies from the group of teens.

"Okay, get in a circle!" Kairi shouted.

They all made a circle on the kitchen floor, as it was large enough and started playing.

"Okay, who's going to volunteer to go first?" Axel arched a red eyebrow.

"That'll be me!" Demyx shouted excitedly. "Gimme a dare!"

"I dare you to jump in Selphie's swimming pool" Axel smirked.

"That's boring" he pouted.

"Let me finish, with all your clothes on"

They all watched as Demyx sprung up from his seat in the circle and ran full speed to the swimming pool, jumping up on the diving board and doing a forward somersault into the pool. Everyone cheered as he climbed out and bowed.

He dried of and came back in and sat down.

"Okay…" he looked around sneakily. "I pick…Sora!"

"Dare me, mullet boy!" he smirked cheekily.

Demyx quickly jumped up and raided the cupboards.

"I dare you to drink this entire bottle of hot sauce!" he smiled evilly.

Sora looked unsure for a minute, but the his usually persona returned.

"Bring it" she smirked.

The all gathered around and watched. He held the bottle of hot sauce in his hand, looking at it warily.

"down it! Down it! Down it!" the all chanted.

He quickly downed the whole bottle as everyone cheered him on.

He sighed as he drew the bottle away from his lips.

"That wasn't spicy!" he shouted.

Everyone looked a little disappointed.

"Wait…it's a little…really! ARRRGH!" He ran out the room trying to fan his mouth with his hands.

Demyx and Axel high-fived as they listened to Sora scream around the house. When Sora had finally calmed down (and drank 2 pints of water) he sat back down.

"Zexion!" Sora's expression turned dark. "Truth or dare"

Now, whilst he may not be a party animal, believe it or not Truth Or Dare was Zexions specialty. He would do almost anything. Seriously, _anything_!

"Dare" he said as though it were nothing.

"I dare you to put peanut butter on one armpit, Jelly on the other, then wipe it all off with a slice of bread and enjoy your PB and J" Sora winked.

Everyone in the circle gasped as Zexion sat in silence.

"Up to the challenge?"

"Pass me the Peanut butter" he said with his expressionless face.

They all watched in awe as he spread the two sandwich fillings be smothered on his armpit, them to be wiped of with a slice of bread.

Everyone watched as he held the sandwich in his hands. They simultaneously moved forwards, waiting to see whether or not he would do it.

"Here's to friends" he spoke casually and took a bite out the sandwich.

There were groans of disguist and cheers as he ate the entire sandwich, then licking his fingers afterwards.

"Okay, that has to be the best I have seen yet!" Roxas cheered.

"I can't believe you did it!" Tidus stared wide-eyed at him.

"Wakka, truth or dare?" he asked as though nothing happened.

"Dare" Wakka said a little bit hesitantly.

"Put on one of Selphie dresses and stand in the middle of the road singing 'I'm a little teapot' for three minutes straight"

Both him and Selphie looked a little unsure, but after people nagging them the finally agreed.

"Selphie, please show Wakka where you keep your dresses" Roxas sniggered.

They marched of upstairs.

"I bet 100 munny the dress is blue" Axel started.

"50 munny on green" Tidus joined.

"200 on yellow" Roxas held his money out.

"I bet 20 munny it's pink!" Kairi handed the money to Axel.

"100 munny it's white!" Naminé spoke.

"Alright, betting is cuh-low-zed! I'll hold all the money, whoever wins gets it all and if it's none of them we call get our money back" he declared.

They heard two sets of feet descend down the staircase and immediately rushed out to see Wakka in a Yellow dress.

"Booyah!" Roxas pumped a fist.

Axel reluctantly handed the money to Roxas and followed them all out the door and down the driveway to the Roxas at the bottom, Wakka blushing furiously the whole time.

"All right, go on Wakka. Do your thing!" Larxene taunted.

He stood in the middle of the road and started doing the dance and singing whilst his friends laughed wildly and took pictures on their cellphones.

"Alright!" he said after he changed back. "Roxas you're turn"

"Dare!" he declared.

"You have to get your ear pierced right here, right now!"

"Fine! Bring it" he smirked.

"You're really going to let some one pierce your ear?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, most of the girls of got it done and you have your tongue done, how painful can it be?" he shrugged.

"Fine, I'll get the needle" Naminé jumped up.

"I'll get an earring" Selphie ran up stairs.

"I'll get the camera" Axel left the room.

"Okay, Roxas, you sit on this bar stool" Naminé pulled out a bar stool.

"Fine" he hopped on.

"I got the earring!" Selphie came in with a small silver stud.

"Camera ready" Axel set it up and started recording.

"You ready?" Naminé said after quickly sterilizing the earring.

"Sure" he said.

Naminé went to pierce his right ear, then she saw Axel signalising to do the other. Smiling she subtly moved over and held some ice on his ear lobe for a short moment.

"Breath in" she held it to his ear. "And breath out…now!" she said as she quickly showed the earring through.

"How is it, Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Fine" he smiled. "Okay, Axel. I dare you to trade underwear with Larxene for the rest of the night"

"Sure thing" Axel shrugged and walked out of the room with Larxene.

"Wait!" Roxas looked at Zexion. "Make sure they actually do it"

Zexion sighed and followed them out.

"What time is it?" Selphie asked.

"Almost 11pm" Hayner announced.

"I have a great idea!" Kairi sprung up. "Lets play hide and seek in the dark!"

"Yeah!" Demyx seconded her idea.

"Sounds good" Pence added.

"Done" Axel announced as they walked back in the room.

"Oh, we decided to play hide and seek in the dark now. You can change back" Tidus spoke.

"Urgh!" Larxene grunted.

Axel responded by throwing her over his shoulder and back out the room.

"Okay, here are the rules" Sora announced. "No lights can be turned on. The only light you can use is your cellphone. The person who is it first has to count to one hundred Mississippi-ly in the kitchen and only then can they try and find you. No leaving the house that includes the back and front yards and no locking doors. Comprende?"

They all nodded and scurried away as Selphie started counting.

* * *

Naminé ran down the corridor silently, using the screen of her blackberry for light.

"Here I come, ready or not!" she heard Selphie shout from somewhere else in the house.

Panicking, she quickly darted into a nearly room and shut the door silently. She looked around with what little light she had and saw another door. Quickly she locked her Blackberry and jumped in the closet, closing the door behind her.

She felt something and almost screamed, but before she could she felt a hand over her mouth and warm breath in her ear.

"Calm down Naminé, its me" he whispered and uncovered her mouth.

"Roxas?" she felt his hair. "Yeah, its Roxas. No one else has the ability to harm me with their hair" she concluded.

"Very funny" she laughed almost silently.

There was a small creak.

"Wh-" Naminé couldn't finish talking and Roxas wrapped his arms round her and held her into his chest so she couldn't talk or move.

They remained tucked behind some clothes right in the corner of the closet while Selphie opened the door , had a quick look, then closed the doors again.

Roxas waited until he was sure Selphie had gone, then released his arms around her. It was a damn good thing they were in the dark because Naminé's face was tinged with pink, much like Roxas'.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Roxas whispered quietly, his breath tickling her ear.

"Pass, although with Selphie's searching skills it could be a little while" Naminé whispered back.

"I hope its not too long. This ear keeps catching things and its painful!"

Naminé giggled silently.

"So, do we have to stand here until they find us?" Naminé asked.

"What else can we do? You didn't bring a pack of cards did you?" he smirked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of this"

* * *

A/N: Does this count as a cliff hanger? I really wanted to update because I am going on holiday soon so I won't be able to update. I hope this chapter is okay. I thought it was a little rushed maybe? Let me know whatcha think. Until next time campers! ;D

Reason to review this chapter:

Strangest thing you have ever thought about. I find myself doing this all the time. Random things just come into my head. Like, "I wonder what kind of underwear the queen wears" or "If you milk a camel do you get water" (you don't) or "If Jesus could feed the 5000 with 2 fishes and a loaf of bread, how many could he feed with a KFC bucket?" …strange this XD Let me know some of the strange things you think about.


	8. Toy Story Time

A/N: There is some woman shouting on the street outside…anyway…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! I love all my readers so muuuuch! I got lotsa reviews and I was so happy! I am glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter :3 hopefully this chapter will live up to the last? I hope so :D

The people who make me feel so happy I want to stand in the middle of the streets and offer free hugs to passing strangers:

_**Korstine **__Yeah, it was really annoying me so I just put it XD I speak four languages: English, French, Japanese and German. I am still learning but I am getting much better :P you shall find out what Naminé had in mind very shortly my fellow fan fiction-er ;D_

_**Gatorgirl1999 **__QUILT! XD I dunno, I just keep typing :S Haha. Originally this chapter was going to be much longer but I wanted to update and it was already very long :P I will explain about Nutella when you come on MSN in a bit -_- :P I am not very good at coming up with truths XD sorry, but there is plenty in store for Roxas and Naminé over the next few chapter ;D_

_**XxxPLURxxx **__I know right? Sorry, but it was either I cut if off there, or it would have been a REEEALLY long :\ I will thanks, I will explain about my holiday/vacation at the end of this A/n :P Haha! Do you watch Family Guy? It occasionally has things about the cookie monster going to rehab and such XD Its hilarious._

_**NightFalcon26 **__Hehe, I shall try to update as soon as possible._

_**Loves Ironic Tragedy **__Haha! It took me a while to get the firs bit but that was so clever! XD Aww, thank you! And yes, a cliff hanger ;) hopefully this chapter should make up for it? :3 I only bought my PSP to play BBS when it comes out XD but I have actually found a lot of others good games for it! The internet is handy too if you just quickly wanna check your facebook or so on :P Zack Fair rocks my socks ;) The thing about James…there is something you should know, my IQ is above equivalent to that of a large rock XD sorry, I couldn't understand it though :\_

_**Namine the waya **__Thank you, and death? Please explain :P_

_**xxStaticLove **__having a guy friend like Roxas would be epic! Unfortunatley, I do not. Also, I would feel uncomfortable with someone I know commenting on my bra size so much XD_

_**smileydomino **__Aww! Thank you :3 I'm sure that sandwich was very nice ;D Haha! I have done some of my piercings myself :P what piercing do you have?_

_**An1995616**__ Thank you! And yes, yes it would :D_

_**axelrules123**__ Nooo! Don't die! :P Milkshakes rock my socks ;) haha! I think most people have wondered what it would be like to be the opposite gender. I know I have XD Thanks for the review :D_

_**organization13girl **__I loved the dares too ;)_

_**CheezeIsMyName **__don't be to sure my friend ;)_

_**Namine all the way **__that's a very strange way of thinking XD Very clever too :P_

_**shoang **__Thank you and read on and see ;P_

_**LivingHerOwnFairyTale**__ Awww! Thank you :3 either that man had a very strange fetish, or was just curious ;P XD I can't even remember life before this website! I remember discovering the website though :P I did thanks :D_

Also, there is something I need to explain. I did not go on vacation to America, I am going to Scotland, you know…shortbread? Kilts? Bagpipes? Highland cows? Funny accents? Hehe. I put 'Vacation to Americans' in brackets because in England we call it a holiday, not a vacation XD I hope this clears things up :P

ON WITH THE STORY :D

* * *

Demyx sat in a huff in the middle of the floor, muttering something about the game 'not being fair', Most likely upset that he was the first one to be found.

"I've found everyone! Demyx-" Selphie jumped up and down with excitement.

"Not everyone, there are two people missing" Zexion spoke.

"Who's missing?" Sora asked no one in particular.

"I'll give you a hint, they're blonde" Kairi looked around.

"Hayner, Demyx, Larxene, Tidus, I think there are plenty of blondes here Kai" Selphie smiled all-knowingly.

"She's talking about Roxas and Naminé" Axel smacked his forehead.

Some people looked around before things like "Oh yeah" and "Where are they?" were murmured amongst the group.

* * *

"This is going to be brilliant!" Roxas smirked as they sat on the first floor balcony.

"You ready?" she asked from inside the room, looking out at Roxas who was on the balcony.

"Do it Nami!"

Naminé slammed the door as hard as she could and quickly climbed out onto the balcony. Roxas climbed down to the ground floor using the trellis whilst Naminé climbed upwards to one of the balconies on the second floor.

* * *

_Slaaaaaam!_

A look of shock evaded almost everyone's face.

"What was that?" Xion trembled, moving closer to Riku.

"Let's go see!" Hayner ran up the stairs with the rest of the people close behind him.

They all looked down the corridor to see nothing out of the ordinary. All the wooden doors were shut and all the decorations were still in mint condition.

* * *

Roxas quickly ran in the kitchen and put Naminé's Blackberry on the work surface and ran out, climbing up the trellis to meet Naminé at the second floor balcony.

When Naminé looked down and saw Roxas had just reached the first floor balcony. She pressed the call Button on Roxas' Blackberry she had and offered a hand to Roxas as he approached.

* * *

A tune started playing from down in the kitchen. All the friends immediately rushed down to locate the source of the noise.

They entered the kitchen and picked up the ringing Blackberry.

"Its Naminé's Blackberry" Kairi exclaimed as she held the vibrating device.

"Who's calling?" Tidus asked.

"It just say's withheld number" she sounded disappointedly.

The ringing stopped and the phone went dead.

"Okay, something is _definitely_ up" Selphie announced.

* * *

Naminé and Roxas climbed through the window of the second floor and collapsed with laughter.

"What have you been up to now?" a guy with blonde, spiky hair, much like Roxas' spun round on his office chair, much like they did in cliché movies. It was the houses security guard.

"Hey Cloud. We've come to help you do your job" Roxas smirked.

"That's uncle Cloud to you, kiddo" he rubbed his knuckled to the younger man's head.

"You're not my uncle" Roxas gave him a strange smile.

"Yeah, but no one calls me that, and I wanna be called that" he gave a smug expression. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question"

"We are messing with our mates and we are helping you check the security camera's" Naminé said, scanning her sapphire eyes over the screens that view to see what was happening in different parts of the house.

"Sounds about right" Cloud leaned back in his chair and laughed.

"Isn't that them there" Roxas pointed to a group of people moving down the hallways.

"Yeah but that would mean…" Naminé silenced herself and listened. They could hear footsteps growing closer and closer.

"Heh, busted" Cloud sang.

Roxas and Naminé quickly moved out onto the balcony, closed the curtains and the doors and remained silent.

* * *

"I know who can help us" Selphie's determind face shined as she strutted down the hallways, her friends close behind her.

"Cloud" she opened the door and entered, not bothering to knock. "We need your help" Selphie approached the monitors.

"With?" he asked as though he knew nothing.

"We can't find Naminé or Roxas" Kairi justified.

"Actually we found Naminé's phone" Zexion held up the device.

"Cloud! Its such a beautiful night, why would you close the curtains?" Xion asked throwing the curtains wide to reveal a vacant space on the balcony. Cloud sighed with relief unnoticeably.

"Have you tried splitting up and searching for clues?" Cloud mocked them.

"This is serious!" Selphie crossed her arms.

"Unless they are planning on stealing some of your stuff, which I doubt, then there is nothing to worry about. Just leave them to it, they will get bored soon" he shrugged.

"Look!" Pence pointed to a monitor the displayed Naminé and Roxas both smiling goofily and making peace signs into the camera. They laughed silently, due to the absence of microphones and banged on the door rapidly.

They could hear the bangs from where they were and everyone ran down stairs. Cloud just sighed and pressed play on one of the monitors, resuming his half-watched Korean Soap-opera.

* * *

Naminé and Roxas quickly banged on the door.

"Haha! This is so fun!" Naminé yelped excitedly.

"They're coming!" Roxas said in a hushed voice.

They both ran from the door to one of the hedges at the side.

* * *

Selphie stopped and swung the door open wide, accidentally making it slam into the wall behind it. She grunted loudly upon seeing they had moved away once more.

"Let's just stop chasing them. Like Cloud said, they will get bored" Sora shrugged.

Riku sighed. "Does anyone know what time it is?"

"3.05am" Demyx read his Ben 10 watch.

"Lets jus go back inside" Kairi said and walked inside, everyone else following shortly after her.

* * *

"I think they have stopped looking for us" Naminé announced after six minutes.

Roxas was sat with his back against the wall of the house. His legs lay slightly open where Naminé was sitting. Roxas had his arms around Naminé's waist and she was resting her arms unknowingly on his. Their location was concealed by the large hedge that ran down their side.

"Yeah, looks like we need a plan" Roxas whispered in her ear. His breath tickled her neck, making her blush. Luckily it was concealed by the night.

"Yes, yes we do" Naminé whispered back. "Any idea's?"

"Hm…" she could practically see his eyes roll in thought. "I've got it"

Roxas explained and Naminé added her ideas to create a scheme as they wandered out of the gates and into the early morning of Destiny Islands.

* * *

"What time is it now?" Demyx asked, his eyes opening and closing sleepily.

"Erm…" Selphie looked down at her watch. "Well the big hand is on the four, or is that the little hand?" she squinted her eyes.

"Who wants to watch a film?" Sora asked idly.

"Toy Story sound good?" Kairi held up the DVD.

There were several sleepy nods from the group as they made their way up to the room with all their sleeping bags were. The all cuddled up in front of the TV and one by one, fell asleep. Some made their way to separate parts of the room, but most just stayed on or around the couch.

* * *

"Okay, if I right, about now everyone should be moving upstairs to watch some Disney movie" Roxas said, checking his watch.

"I think Kairi said something about bringing Toy Story" Naminé pondered with her finger on her chin.

"So I predict Larxene and Axel will be asleep next to the window"

"Sora and Kairi will be cuddled up in the far corner"

"Demyx with be asleep on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn on his lap"

"Zexion will be next to him with his hair over his face"

"Tidus will be on the floor in front of the Sofa"

"Wakka will be behind the door with his thumb in his mouth and knee's up to his chest"

"Hayner will be with Pence behind the sofa because they got told of for playing their PSP's by Kairi"

"Riku and Xion will be together somewhere, most likely at the side of the sofa"

"And they will all be fast asleep" Roxas smiled.

"We know our friends too well" Naminé smirked.

"Too damn right" he nudged her shoulder as the climbed over the fence to get back into Selphie's house.

"You know exactly what we're doing?" she whispered to him. He nodded and they continued.

They silently entered through the back door that had carelessly been left unlocked and climbed the stairs silently. Naminé opened the bag and pulled out the newspaper and some tape. She left it outside the door with all the cans of cola the group had drank from last night and quickly ventured inside.

Roxas took out some baby oil and squirted it on Riku's toes. He smiled slightly and stirred, but then settled again. Roxas smirked and moved over to Tidus. He slowly moved him in his sleep and completely covered him in toilet roll, leaving only a small space for his mouth. He chuckled soundlessly and moved over to Xion, placing the toilet roll in her grip.

Naminé stood on the other side of the room. She got some hand cuffs and connected both of Kairi's feet together, doing the same thing with her hands afterwards. She smiled and moved over to Sora who was next to her. She slowly started squirting silly string over his feet, making her way upwards. By the time she finished it appeared as though Sora was under a cover of silly string.

Roxas crept over to Axel and moved him so it appeared he was cuddling the unicorn Roxas brought. He then placed a small pink diary with 'Axels Diary' written on it in diamante's in a big glittery heart in his hand.

Naminé finished applying way to much mascara to Demyx's eyes and looked at the rosy pink cheeks and purple lips, smiling at her efforts. She then looked at Zexion who was next to Demyx on the sofa, wandering how she could torture him. An idea struck her and she pulled out some bright red lipstick, smearing it over Zexions lips. By chance, Zexion shifted in his sleep, leaving a hand on Demyx's chest and burying his head in Demyx's neck and leaving a big lipstick skid mark.

"Works for me" Naminé said soundlessly, shrugged and moved on.

Roxas measured the hair extensions against Selphie's hair as sure to get the right length. He marked them with his fingers and cut them, leaving the pieces of stray, fake hair all over Selphies pillow.

Naminé scrapped Pence's hair up into a small ponytail that sat on top of his head, not scared of waking him up since she knew he was a heavy sleeper. She sprayed it quietly all over so it stayed, then added a hair bobble.

"I'm gonna set up the computer, you finish here. I will text you when you need to put the cam on" Roxas whispered and left.

Naminé added a dummy to hair's mouth, gluing the top of it to his mouth so it wouldn't come out, then wandered over to Larxene. She used the classic trick of putting shaving cream in her hand, then tickling her nose with a feather, hoping to god she didn't wake up. Luckily she didn't. That just left Wakka.

She went outside then came back in with a big cardboard box. She placed the box over Wakka, then taped it to the floor firmly, making it difficult to escape.

She removed all signs of Roxas and her ever being there and exited the room to check her phone.

**From: **Roxas

**To:** Naminé

Ready, sign in on Selphie's computer.

Naminé nodded and went back into the room. The desk with some top-notch computer sat in the far corner. Naminé started it up in less than 3 minutes and sighed into MSN. She turned the speakers off and started a video call with Roxas who was also sighed in. She adjusted the webcam so it showed the entire room, turned the microphone settings on and turned the speaker from Roxas computer off so Roxas and her could hear them, but they couldn't hear her. She finished by sending a thumbs up scene to Roxas and turning the monitor off so it appeared the computer was off.

She crept out to the hall, shutting the door on her way and started taping paper over the doorway. Roxas turned up and helped her until the door from was completely covered. They then piled cans as high as the door in front of it. They high fived silently and left, going back to Roxas' house.

"This is going to be grrrreat!" Naminé said in her usual tone now, handing Roxas a milkshake.

"They should be waking up soon" he drank some of his milkshake.

Naminé giggled lightly at his milk moustache before wiping it off with her thumb again. Roxas turned his head to hide his blush whilst Naminé stared at the screen.

"Look, Riku's waking up" Naminé pointed.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, not what you were expecting, huh? How I love teasing you my lovely readers :3 I hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Alos, for people who read my other story, High School Hearts, I have news. The first two chapters of the sequel are finished and ready to be publish! However, I am not going to start posting them yet. I am waiting until I have the first five chapters completed :3 Also, This story is going to be finished soon and I fear I am going to do what I did with High School Hearts and not be able to think of an ending, so making a sequel :S Let me know what you think in a review please :3

Reason to review this chapter:

Favourite band! I listen to a LOT of different artist and such, but my favourite bands (I could only narrow it down to 2) are Aerosmith and Tokio hotel :D Let me know who is your favourite band(s) and I might even listen to them ;P


	9. Fullmetal Lullaby

A/N: I love you!~ I am _neeeeeeeeeeeearly_ at 100 reviews! (already!) KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! So, here is the next chapter! Sorry its been so long since I updates. As you may or may not know, they sequel to High School Hearts is up!

My wonderful reviews who may ask me to bear their children (not really, seriously, I'm like, 16!) :

_**Gatorgirl1999 **__Same! QUILT! XD Aww thank you, and I am terribly sorry for misleading you T-T the sequel shall hopefully be soon ;D_

_**PyroScorpion **__why thank you my friend ^.^_

_**NightFalcon26 **__Aww, thank you very much!_

_**Lauren-the-lynx **__Hehe, yay! Maybe you did, maybe…but that is for another chapter ;)_

_**axelrules123 **__Awww! Merci beacoup! I'm glad you enjoyed it! And why are you sorry? I love Disturbed! :P_

_**smileydomino **__Awww! Thank you :3 Again thank you! I loooooove all those bands! Right now I am reeeeally into Sweet December by Short Stack! So Beautiful, I was thinking about making a one-shot for it :P_

_**an1995616**__ Haha! I'm glad you were laughing, although I think it may have been a bad time to be eating Phó XD I actually googled Phó to find out what it was :P Looks nice ;D_

_**flavalizz **__Hallo! Sorry, wenn diese falsch ist, wie gesagt, ich habe Probleme beim Lernen. Das ist eine Menge von Sprachen an! Ich danke Ihnen sehr und danken Ihnen für den Beitrag!_

_**Namine all the way **__Tokio Hotel rock my socks! XD I used to listen to Jonas Borthers but I don't really anymore. At first I thought you were talking to me! But seriously, other 'Namine all the way' please don't do that. Create your own username, make it funky but don't steal other peoples :\ that sucks!_

_**EternallySky **__I knooow! My house is tiny, but when I went to Wales last year with some of my Scottish family we stayed in a massive house and I was with my younger cousins so I had an excuse to play XD It was fun! Ah! Lucky! I hugged a scary man, there is a pic on facebook :P Aww! Go Goofy! XD_

_**xxxPLURxxx **__I looooove Family Guy! Its soooo funny! Haha! I like Paramore, funny as I was trying this they came on XD_

_**shoang **__Sorry dude! And I shall try to make them good ;) XD_

_**Korstine (a.k.a. my faithful reviewer ;P) **__no problem. Aww, sorry dude :P really? Actually now I think about it I suppose I do :P I was going to do something else (not what everyone was thinking XD) but then I changed it :P Thanks…I think XD Haha! I thought you would say that. I looove Skillet and Rascal Flatts, although I haven't heard of Underøath. I shall have to check 'em out ;D_

_**LivingHerOwnFairyTale**__No problem :P I hope you had fun on your vacation and I hope whoever is getting married is happy ) Aww, that makes me so happy :D I love Mayday Parade and I like Jimmy Eat World too :D I shall listen to Madina Lake, although I think I know who they are :P thanks for reviewing! ^-^_

* * *

Riku woke up, clutching his head. You could tell by the look on his face he was pissed. He kept moving his feet, getting more and more annoyed when he knew something wasn't right. He stood up, but immediately slipped, landing on his butt.

"Isn't that the icing on the fucking cake!" he shouted. If the thumped from him landing didn't make enough noise, that sure did. People opened their eyes groggily and looked around.

"Holy shit!" Sora shouted, trying to escape the silly string cocoon.

"What the hell has happened here?" Pence said sitting up.

Several laughs could be heard around the room. Pence gave a confused look before catching a glimpse of his reflection in his PSP's screen. He removed the bobble, hoping that would disband the clump of hair on his head. Much to his dismay, it firmly stood its ground causing more people to laugh.

"What's all the noise about?" Kairi batted an eyelid open, rubbing her eye with her hand and somehow ending up punching herself.

Sora sniggered quitely as she blinked with wide eyes.

"Not. Funny." she death glared him.

"You Could of fooled me" he laughed some more.

Some of the others woke from their slumber, groaning, the laughing at others, then realising themselves they had been vandalised in their sleep.

"Why is everyone awake, its like…" Demyx sat up, making Zexion fall of the sofa and onto the floor, in turn, waking him up. Both blushed wildy, but blamed it on their embarrassment.

"Huh…" Selphie sat up, seeing everyones mouths drop at the loose strands of hair on her pillow. "!" she squealed, waking anyone who had not yet been woken.

"Erm…anyone there?"

Everyone turned their heads to the large cardboard box taped to the floor in the corner of the room.

"What the hell?" Tidus said, looking around to see where the noise came from and pulling some more toilet paper off of him.

"Helloo?" Wakka shouted from his cardboard prison.

"Wakka's in the box!" Kairi made a worm like movement over to the box.

"No shit Sherlock" the box pronounced.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT ON MY FACE?"

"Larxene's awake then" Zexion rolled his eyes without looking in her direction to check.

Xion yawned.

"Hey, why am I holding toilet roll and shaving cream?" she looked puzzled as she glanced at the items she was holding.

After almost beating Larxene of with a bat, they were all awake, laughing at each other or ridding themselves of whatever was used to vandalise them.

"Urgh, I need water" Demyx said, rubbing at the lipstick.

He opened to door to see the newspaper barricade.

"Uhhh…what the hell?" Sora said with an eyebrow raised.

"Just rip it down" Axel said, throwing down the unicorn and heading for the door.

"Wait" Pence ripped a small hole in the paper. "Yep, just as I thought"

"What is it?" Selphie asked.

"There is something else barricading the door from the other side or the newspaper" he declared.

"Fine, I'll take a run up" Riku walked backwards.

He ran at the door, making it through the newspaper, but creating a humongous clatter as the cans stacked behind the door fell all over the hall. The mix of cans and the oil on Riku's feet caused his to slip, landing face-first onto the wall with a thud.

"That's gotta hurt!" Demyx commented.

Everyone rushed out to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine, he shooed them away. He began coughing, causing a new wave of concern. He held out his hand and coughed up a bit of plastic.

"Haha! Your retainer broke!" Sora laughed, tripping over a can and landing.

"Haha, your ass broke!" Riku mimicked him.

* * *

"Haha! He broke his retainer?" Naminé fell of her chair from laughter.

"I-I…It's, it's so funny-" he ran out of breath and his laughter was so bad it had become inaudible.

By this time they were both rolling round on the floor laughing like mad men. It took about 10 minutes for them to calm themselves down. Their friends had all ventured out of the room and therefore could not be seen by the single web-cam they had set up.

"That was sooo worth whatever they will do to us when they find us" Naminé sat back on her chair.

"Except eat pudding" Roxas looked scared.

"Pudding is nasty" they shuddered together.

"Ooh! I think someone's coming" Naminé leant forward in her chair and looked at her.

They watched closely as Zexion entered the room, looked around a little and picked up a book, smiling as he wiped the front cover of Nightfall by Stephen Leather.

"Aww, he's just getting his book" Roxas leaned back in his chair with his hands supporting his head.

"And Demyx" Naminé sighed. "Awe well, turn up the volume, they might be talking about revenge" she said, leaning a head on her hand.

They listened to the conversation.

"Hey Zexy" Demyx said as he entered the room.

"Typical Demyx" Naminé said.

The blue haired boy sighed.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" he said flatly.

"Typical Zexion" Roxas spoke.

"Come on" Demyx moved from side to side playfully. "I think its cute"

Naminé both launched forward as their eyes grew wide.

"Cute?" they questioned in unison.

"You would" Zexion smirked and stepped closer to Demyx. Demyx smirked and kicked the door shut.

The blonde snaked his hand through the steely blue locks and brought their lips together.

"OHMYGOD!" Naminé shouted, not wanting to watch, but wanting to check it was real at the same time.

"Since when do they do that?" Roxas said, unable to look at them.

"Have they done yet?" Naminé asked, not looking at the screen.

"I don't know"

"Well check!"

"No, you!"

"Why me?"

"Cause I'm a hetrosexual male! Stuff like that freaks me out!"

"And here I was thinking you were gay" Namine smirked.

"Of course I am, just ask my girlfriend" he rolls his eyes. "Plus, I know you read NaruSasu fan fiction" he gave a triumphant smile.

"How did you know that?"

"You forget, I know _everything _about you Naminé"

She made a noise of thought.

"My birthday?"

"22nd of may" he answered instantly.

"What was my first pet?"

"Goldie the goldfish, you got him when you were three and you cried when you flushed him because you thought he would haunt you for it"

"I was 6 and you told me goldfish haunt people who flush them!" she justified.

"Any excuse" he chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "Now check!"

She hesitantly turned to the screen with her hand over her eyes, creating a gap in her fingers to see. They were no longer there.

"Phew! They're gone" she said to Roxas who turned back around.

There was a short silence.

"I think that image is mentally burned into my brain!" Roxas cringed.

"Same!" she rubbed her head. "But serious, can you believe that?"

"How long have they been…doing that…" Roxas was lost for words.

"Who knows! But I never thought they were bent!" Naminé blurted.

"Nice way of putting it" his tone was sarcastic.

"You know what I mean" she waved a hand dismissively.

"Uhh, I'm tired" Roxas said through his yawn, whilst stretching his arms.

"Me too" Naminé slouched. "What time is it?"

Roxas checked his desktop.

"11.38" they both groaned.

"Can't we go to sleep?" Naminé pulled on the sleeve on his shirt. "We've been up over 24 hours now"

"What if Sora comes home?"

"Wait. Look!" Naminé pointed at the screen.

* * *

Selphie and everyone had gathered in the room.

"It's going to take forever to clean up this mess" Pence looked around.

"Nah, the maids will do it" Selphie shrugged, brushing her hair.

"They're just talking, can we sleep now?" Naminé leaned on his shoulder.

"Selph, can I check my e-mails please?" Kairi asked, walking over to the monitor.

"Sure thing!"

Kairi turned on the monitor and looked as Roxas and Naminé waved and smiled at them.

"You bastards!" she shouted!

"What?" Riku growled as everyone ran to the computer.

"They've been watching us the entire time?" Hayner shouted.

Naminé and Roxas caught Zexion and Demyx's eyes grow wide and an unhealthy blush spread on both their faces.

Naminé quickly typed _'you bet ;)' _into the messenger bar and entered it to the conversation. They both laughed wildly through the webcam.

Kairi quickly turned their speaker on.

"The speakers on now, Nam" Kairi said angrily.

"You lost sure are heavy sleepers" Roxas winked at them through the cam.

"Urrrgh! You guys are so dead when we find you!" Selphie moved into view of the webcam.

"You'll have to find us first!" Naminé stuck her tongue out.

"You're in Roxas room" Sora said flatly

"Aww, how'd you know?" Roxas' shoulders sank.

"The clothes thrown everywhere are a dead give away, seriously, you need to tidy your room" Sora replied.

"He's right, now go and clean your room!" Naminé demanded him.

"I'll clean mine when you clean yours" Roxas smirked at her.

"Hmph." she crossed her arms and angrily looked away.

"If you're done arguing" Riku fought his way to the front of the group, "We are coming to get you! Come on guys!" they all ran out the room and down the corridor.

"Oh shit!" Naminé cancelled the call. "Off to mine?"

"Of course" Roxas said, grabbing a hoodie, cell and keys.

* * *

"So how _are _we going to get back at them?" Sora asked with his hands in his pockets as they all walked through the streets towards Roxas' house.

"Who knows, but they will PAY!" Riku stormed onward, still in a terrible mood.

They house approached and they all entered, running off in different directions in search of the two pranksters.

"Anyone seen them yet?" Axel shouted.

"Not me"

"Nope"

"Nuh-uh"

The sighed in unison.

"To Naminé's!"

* * *

Roxas parked in Naminé's garage to hid the car and quickly ran in the house with Naminé hot on his heals.

"Okay, its not long until they notice we aren't at yours and when they do they know we will be here" Naminé rambled as she burst through her front door. "You go and make sure all the upstairs windows are locked, I'll take the bottom floor"

Roxas saluted jokingly and ran up the stairs as Naminé ran round the bottom locking every door and window in sight.

"Done" Roxas exhaled as he came to the bottom of the staircase.

"Me too"

There was a very short silence.

"FMA in the basement?" Roxas asked.

"Definitely!" she ran down with him after her.

Roxas grabbed two diet Pepsi's from the mini fridge as Naminé played Fullmetal Alchemist on the flat screen TV.

"This is the life" Roxas said as he stretched his arms over the back of the sofa and rested his legs on the wooden coffee table.

"Too right" Naminé rested her head on his shoulder subconsciously as the both entered a world of sleep.

* * *

A/N: My secret is revealed! I am a Zemyx fan! :') they are soo cute! Anyway, can I hear some noise for the fluffy ending? No? Fine -.- haha! Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Reason to review this chapter:

Do you ever get the urge to do something incredibly weird? I get them quite often. I get myself in some right situations like I got my tongue stuck in a glass bottle in France and I got waaaay to drunk and pierced my own ear, then didn't find out for three days afterwards! And when I did find out I was half way through my drama exam. Whoops! Right now, I am sat in the bath tub. I don't know why, I just wanted to! XD Why not go sit in your bath tub and tell me some of the weird urges you've had!


	10. To Close To Far

A/N: Hey guys! So, I actually have 100 reviews! And in the quickest time too (I think)! Therefore, me is happy! (Yay!)

Roll on the reviewers!:

_**EternallySky **__FMA rocks my socks ;) hm…I shall take that into consideration! Ooh! I get that sometimes, but I call them cravings. Like, I really get cravings for cookie dough during the after noon then by night time I'm like "OMG NOODLES WOULD BE GREAT RIGHT NOW!" XD_

_**an1995616 **__I have only seen the beginning of FMA Brotherhood =( I wanted to see more, but it was really similar and it was a bit weird :S I loooove being home alone :3 Aww, you laughed? Now I feel happy! And tell your friend I'll be there ;) at least, I would if I wasn't like 2 continents (yep, I failed geography) away._

_**MyRealNameIsHiding **__Aww! Thank you! :D FMA is freaking aweeeesomeee!~_

_**NightFalcon26 **__thank you and me neither XD_

_**Lucy **__Aww thank you! And none taken. I understand people like different pairings =) why not get an account? Then they e-mail them too you :D_

_**PyroScorpion **__bathtubs are awesome ;) I have never played chubby bunny actually! I shall try it! But not with Rolo's, I can't eat them anymore :'( (damn you IDoEnjoyAnime for choosing to be a veggie!) I remember my cousin and her friend, Georgia, played it with marshmallows. Georgia got to 20! Then she spat them all in the toilet and it wouldn't flush -.-' that was awkward :P_

_**Gatorgirl1999 **__bathtubs are comfy. Thank you :3 soon, maybe ;) I shall try. QUILT! JELLY! FRINGE! !_

_-IDoEnjoyAnime_

_**Namine All the Way **__oh dear! I did some a little similar to that when I climbed all the way from the stop of the theatre to the bottom by going over the chairs. Who knows why XD_

"URGH!" Riku groaned, punching a tree.

"Where the hell are they?" Kairi asked, ignoring Riku's bitchfit.

"They weren't at Roxas' house, and Naminé's house was all locked up so they weren't there" Xion concluded.

"Well Roxas' car was gone from his house so wherever the car is, they are" Sora shrugged.

"Okay, so we have to look for a blue car like Roxas'. That's cool, but where do we start looking?" Selphie asked.

"Can't we stop? I am too tired to keep running after some people we are gonna see tomorrow anyway" Roxas was lying face down on the grass.

"Ooh! I have an idea" Kairi smirked evilly.

"Do tell…" they all gathered round.

"Well…" she began.

Naminé shuffled a little in her sleep. Her eye's fluttered open and she quickly realised her and Roxas had fallen asleep whilst watching Fullmetal Alchemist. Roxas had fallen asleep with his head on the arm of the sofa and she had somehow moved so her back was against Roxas and her head was resting on his arm. One his hands was dangling comfortably over her waist while the other was hanging off the side of the sofa.

Comfy and barely conscious she turned onto her other side so she was facing Roxas and snuggled her head on his arm and closed her eyes again.

An hour or two of sleep later, Roxas came too. He felt warm air on his arm, lightly settling on his skin every so often. It was comforting in a strange, satisfying way.

He opened his eyes wide and saw his best friend snuggled up to him. At first he smiled, watching his friend sleep in front of him so peacefully.

Something stuck him though. Something so powerful it caused his smile to completely disappear.

'_Oh my god! I'm attracted to her!' _he screamed at himself in his head.

He pushed himself back against the sofa to put a small amount of distance between their warm bodies. He took this time to look at her.

Light sapphire eyes were covered by unruly strands of blonde. Her eyelashes brushed gently against his arms as she stirred a little in her sleep and she held her hands in loose fist up to her face, just enough to cover her mouth. Roxas had known her long enough to know she couldn't sleep without her mouth covered.

He smiled warmly at her again as she moved her arms a little to stretch in her sleep. She extended them further above her head and moved. She woke as she edged towards the side of the sofa. She almost fell, but luckily Roxas moved his arm around her waist and pulled her back up onto the sofa.

Their bodies were pushed together as they stared into each other's eyes, Naminé now fully awake too.

There was a short silence that consisted of them just staring at each other. Naminé was confused. She looked into Roxas all the time, but this wasn't the same.

This was different. This was pure _bliss._

She noticed him inch closer and subconsciously she moved towards him. They were mere millimetres apart when-

_Beeep! Beeep! Beeep!_

A phone loudly rang on the table. Naminé, too shocked quickly jumped up and handed the phone to Roxas, not daring to look him in the eye. She turned the TV off while he was on the phone to hide her blush.

"Yeah…yeah…ok, sure. See you in five" Roxas moved the phone from his ear. "Sora called. My mom wants me for something" he said, avoiding her gaze.

"Okay" she tried smiling, failing epically in the process.

He stood up and grabbed his keys from the table.

"See you tomorrow" he waved as he climbed to stairs.

"Sure, see you then"

She waited until she heard the door shut until she moved. She collapsed in a heap on the sofa.

'_what just happened?…'_

The next day at school Roxas and Naminé both acted like nothing happened. They drove to school as normal, talking about what they thought their friends might have planned for them since they still hadn't gotten their revenge.

"There's Kairi, hide me!" Naminé said, hiding behind Roxas.

"Are you joking?" he gave her a quizzical look. "You hide me!"

They kept their heads down as they walked past in a pathetic attempt to keep themselves hidden.

"Oh, hey guys!" Kairi shouted, waving frantically at them before running over.

"Hey, Kai" Naminé said with a sense of caution in her voice.

"Hi Kairi" Roxas waved nervously.

"So did you finish that book report? I was up til' like 1am trying to get it finished" she started babbling on in her usual high spirits.

"Yeah…" Naminé looked at her, almost concerned. "Are you feeling okay Kai?"

"Ouiii!" she said happily. "Why do you ask?"

"We pranked your sorry asses into the next century and you're acting as if nothing happened" Roxas cut straight to the point.

"Oh, that!" Kairi shook a hand dismissively. "That was hilarious! You guys are too funny" she laughed.

"Okay. Who are you and what have you done with Kairi?" Roxas and Naminé asked, bearing the same wide-eyed look.

"I am Kairi, silly!" she giggled. "Ooh! Selphies here!"

They all turned and watched as Selphie got out her limousine (yeah, a limousine. Be jealous!) and walked over to them.

"Hey guys. Did you finish that book report?" she sighed with a tired expression.

"Yeah, at about 1am this morning" Kairi huffed. "I take it you did the same?"

"Yeah. Last. Time. Ever!" she make an air cross with her hands. "Hey Roxas, hey Naminé" she added.

"Hey" they both said at the same time.

"Well, shall we get to class?" Kairi began to turn.

They all nodded in agreement and followed her into the building.

"Well that was the weirdest day ever!" Roxas exclaimed, putting his seatbelt on and starting the car.

"I know. They are _definitely_ up to something" she checked her reflection quickly in the sun visor then started getting her clothes out of her bag.

"Too right. Any idea's what it is?"

"They are probably not going to do anything. They'll just 'make us paranoid' something is going to happen while they sit and watch us suffer. Hm…not bad Kairi. I'll give her her props on this one"

"So we just act like we're not bothered and watch them get mad"

"Oh yeah" she smirked. "We should really wind them up by keep going on about it as well"

"Of course, we wouldn't want them to forget would we" he replied sarcastically.

There was a short silence as they got out of the car. As they walked throught the backdoor and into the building, Naminé casually began talking again trying to ask about last night.

"Roxas, ye-"

"Excuse me," a deep voice spoke from behind them. "but you are here to work, not chitter chatter. Now please check in and assume your duties"

Once he was out of site Roxas raised to finger to his forehead in a saluting motion whilst adding a sarcastic, "yes, sir!".

Naminé just giggled quietly behind his fist, achieving an adorning look from Roxas which she missed somehow.

"Too work!" Naminé pumped a fist.

"Woo." Roxas added flatly.

Roxas entered his house and took his shoes off, leaving them in the hallway.

"Hello?" he shouted, checking to see if anyone was there. When there was no reply he wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a can of diet Pepsi out of the refrigerator. He balanced his bag over his shoulder and carried the can up to his room where he threw his bag in a corner and set the can on his desk.

He sat on his bed and looked around his room. The white walls were mostly plain apart from the area around his desk. Over the desk was his notice board, and around the notice board, several drawings Naminé had drawn for him over their many years of friendship. There was a definite pattern as they started at the left with unclear scribbles and improved to the right with intricate portraits or pictures of their friends that were mistakable for photographs at a quick glance.

He smiled as he pulled a photograph off the notice board. It was a picture of himself and his blonde best friend. She stuck her tongue at the camera with glee as he held a peace sign and smiled cheekily. He couldn't help but smile at the memory.

He sat down at his desk and rested his forehead on his arms.

_I'm falling for my best friend._

Naminé and Roxas followed their infamous morning routine:

School.

Work.

Chill.

They parked on Naminé's driveway and entered her house, making themselves at home straight away.

"So they still haven't got revenge on us yet?" Roxas asked, trotting up the stairs behind Naminé.

"I don't think so…" she said walking down the hall. "I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to make us feel safe then-" Naminé froze as she opened the door to her room. "THOSE BASTARDS!"

Roxas peeked over her shoulder, seeing what they had done, then rolled his eyes while Naminé freaked out.

"They trashed my room!" she screamed.

"They didn't 'trash' your room," he made air quotes. "They just rearranged the things that you are weird about"

Naminé leant over her desk, rearranging all the coloured pins on her notice board. "Urgh! Only primary coulors should be used for school letters! And look at this!" she pointed to a clear packet of pencil crayons on her desk.

"It's not parallel, no biggee!" Roxas stood in the doorway, not daring to walk in while she was 'fixing' her room.

"That, and the coulors are all mixed up!" she tipped them onto her desk. "Lemee see, Richard of York gave battle in vain" she said, arranging the coulors.

"Richard of York gave battle in vain?" he asked.

"It's to help me remember. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet. Like the rainbow" she finished, placing the organised pack of pencil crayons parallel to the lamp, then adjusting the lamp shade.

Roxas sighed. "I'll sort your bed out" he threw the pillows on the floor along with the teddy while he spread the quilt over the bed.

"You know how to make it, right?" she asked, changing the clothes in her closet around so they were in alphabetical order.

"The tiny nail varnish stain goes at the top then the opening on the pillow cases have to be opposite to each other and the pillows should be parallel with the TV, then the teddy goes in the middle" he sighed. "I know you too well"

"Too damn right" she moved a cardigan. "Remember the bottom of the quilt should be at the same height as the bed frame"

"I know, I know" he fluffed the pillows for her.

"Thank you!" she looked around. "I think almost everything is back to normal.

"The DVD's" Roxas said without looking.

"Good eye!" she said, scurrying towards the bookcase to sort the DVD's. Luckily for her (and Roxas) they hadn't bothered messing up the books, CD's or games.

_46 minutes later…_

"Okay, I've triple checked and I can official confirm my room is fine again!" Naminé cheered.

"Nggh!" Roxas was lying face down on the floor (not daring to touch the bed), exhausted. "I swear you have OCD Naminé"

"Butcha love me!" she smirked.

He just made a groan and buried his head in her quilt.

She began walking out the room, but stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder at Roxas.

"Want pizza?" she asked innocently.

She watched as Roxas reluctantly peeled himself from her bed and followed her down.

A/N: Teehee! I don't know why I made Naminé have OCD, I just thought it was a good way to show how well they know each other once again :3 Other than that, I actually had a song inspiration for this chapter! The song _**Steal Me **_by _**Jupiter Sunrise**_ inspired me! Just thought I would mention that! Til' next time duuuudes!

Reason to review this chapter:

This week I lost my pen (It's not a pen btw. It's a thing I use to inject my medication when I need it, but it looks a little like a pen so I call it my pen) at school. Yeah, I freaked. I have to take my pen EVERYWHERE with me in case I have an 'episode' as I call them, so I was panicking all day just in case I had an 'episode' even though I haven't had one for like three months. Luckily my auntie has a spare at home and the next day at school they found my pen in the library (wtf? O.O) and returned it to me. So, today's question, what the worst object you've lost and did you freak? Til' next time! *salute*


	11. Tig

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated until now. Also, just in case you care, I like sucking on boiled sweets and I've dyed my hair blue :P I wanted a change.

_**NightFalcon26 **__I'd like think so ^ ^_

_**EternallySky **__Haha! Ah :P I'm like that, only I take my pen everywhere with me just in case, otherwise I freak. That is pretty stupid :\ I hate people like that, but just remember when you're older driving your fancy car to your big house they will be sat in a cardboard box round the back of a stripper club XD That was nice of her ^ ^ even if it is a little creepy :P_

_**an1995616**__ Aww, sorry to hear :( ah! Good! Yay! Thank you :D_

_**MyRealNameIsHiding **__Yeah, it sucks :\ She is XD FTW for the…win? XD I absolutely can't stand it when I lose my games! Especially if I have got to a good point and had to save it.O.O strange! Haha, when I first read that I got really confused. Pants in England means different to what it means in America XD the other day I was on my own and my dog came downstairs wearing a t-shirt…wtf? XD_

_**axelrules123 **__Aww, sorry to hear dude :( I know how you feel._

_**Namine all the way **__Sorry :\ I have OCD too. It sucks ass. I freak out if someone puts the volume on an odd number, literally, I ounch my uncle once cause' he refused to change it :| I fail._

_**CheezeIsMyName **__thank you and thank you again! Your weirdness is awesome ;) I often loose things too, not as much any more though :P_

_**Gatorgirl1999 **__I do know that! XD thank you and I intend too :3_

_**BlackButterfly9 **__thank you! I made it myself ;)_

_**Kairi Granger **__Aww, thank you :D_

_**EraldoCoil22 **__(I swear I can't get used to this username! XD) thank you thank you and thank you! XD Ah, sorry to hear :\ Glad you got a new one :D_

* * *

"The weirdest thing happened today" Roxas said, setting his bag on the floor.

"Lemme guess, there were Cheetos on the pizza at lunch" she asked half-jokingly.

"Besides that" he at down, "three guys asked me out! I'm not sure if they know this but I have a girlfriend"

Naminé burst out laughing, hiding the stabbing feeling from the word girlfriend.

"What?" he looked worried.

"I-it's…your…eah" she struggled to talk through her laughter.

Roxas just gave her a quizzical look.

"Ear-earring!" she managed to say before another wave of laughter struck.

An eyebrow rose as he thought about it.

"What about it? Loadsa guys have their ear pierced"

"N-not the left one!" she burst out laughing again.

"Naminé, calm down, then explain this to me"

She caught her breath and wiped a tear away from her eye.

"If you have the right ear pierced it means you're straight, but the left one means you are gay" she giggled a little.

"W-what? Since when?" he stuttered, a little embarrassed.

"Since forever! Like, apparently if a girl has her left cartilage pierced she is a lesbian or if someone has three star tattoo's on their wrist it means they are bisexual. People don't really listen to it that much anymore though" she shrugged.

"Oh…" Roxas stood for a short moment, contemplating what plan of action he would take. "Meh, I like it anyways" he laughed with her.

"Come on, we have places to be" Naminé tugged on his sleeve. "To the petting zoo!" she pumped a fist.

"Do we really have to do this?" Roxas moaned as he was dragged along.

"That all depends, do you admit defeat?" Naminé smirked deviously.

"Hmph…" Roxas raised his hand to his chin. "How about we make a change of plan?"

"Go on…" Naminé stopped dragging him and looked at him.

He leaned right into her face and opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but instead poking her arm and running up the stair with impeccable speed while shouting over his shoulder "You're it!"

Confused, Naminé stood in her place.

"Huh?" she said loudly, trying to gain the attention of Roxas.

_Beep!_

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the unread message.

**From: **Roxas

**To: **Naminé

Tig, you're it! If you can tig me back by 11am then you win ;)

Naminé checked the time on her phone.

_10:47am_

"It is sooo one Roxas!" she said quietly to herself and running up the stairs, sliding her phone in her pocket.

She tiptoed across the hall and into her room, opening the door soundlessly.

She crept over to the bed quickly dipping and checking under it.

No one there.

She gathered her self up from the ground and crept over to the closet, opening the doors, quickly glancing around, checking behind the clothes, then sighing and closing the doors. She walked over to the bathroom, opening the door, checking behind the shower curtain and leaving again.

She held her finger to her chin, thinking about where else he could be.

"Guest room!" she whispered to herself before creeping into the guestroom.

The guestroom contained a double bed and a wardrobe that had been empty ever since they bought it. It is still to this day a mystery why Roxas sleeps on Naminé's floor instead of in here. She opened the wardrobe, revealing two coat-hangers rattling about and a scarf on the bottom of the wardrobe.

Random.

But still no Roxas.

There was no gap under the bed for a person to fit so he wasn't there (hopefully) and the bed sheets weren't 'Roxas shaped' leading Naminé to the conclusion that he wasn't there either.

As if on cue the squeak of an old door could be hear opening from outside. Naminé jolted towards the door, catching a flick on blonde hair fly past.

"Roxas you noob!" she raced after him, following him down the stairs with great speed.

She could hear him laughing from in front of her as he raced into the kitchen and stood on the opposite side of the island in the centre, preparing to run either way.

"Where you gonna go, Nami?" he smirked as he winked at her, only increasing her temper.

She moved a little to the left and watch as he moved a little to the right. Then she tried moving to the right but he only moved to the left.

With very few options left she jumped onto the counter and jumped over the appliances, bending down quickly and poking Roxas' nose.

"Tig!" she smiled innocently with closed, arched eyes.

"No fair!" Roxas mocked the behaviour of a child.

"You sound like a five-year-old, Roxas!" she giggled. "Now come on!"

"Huh?" he asked, watching her as she jumped off of the surface and onto the cold tiled floor.

"You owe me ice-cream" she winked, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the door.

* * *

"Two sea-salt ice-creams please!" Naminé said as she approached the counter, Roxas shortly behind her.

"Coming right up" the man moved behind the stand.

"This sucks" Roxas sulked.

"Better get used to it! Twenty-nine more days or this" she shook a finger at him and winked jokingly.

"Here ya go" the short, middleaged man handed over the two ice-creams.

* * *

"Ooh! I loooove this song!" Naminé hummed along to the tune in the car. Roxas watched, smiling at her from his position behind the steering wheel with a certain amount of admiration in his eyes.

"I just thought of something" Roxas began. Naminé ceased her humming and looked at him, making a small grunt as a sign for him to continue. "Do you know where we haven't been in ages?" he elongated the last word a little.

Naminé put a finger to her chin in thought, but then looked back at him. "Elementary school?"

"Yes…but no" he shook his head and turned the car around.

"Where then?"

"You'll see"

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger? Not really. Sorry about not updating in forever. I'm at college now and the work load is like *makes stupid hand gestures* plus I got a job which is good cause it means money that I could really use to be honest, however it means a lot less time to write and chill and shizz also I have other stuff to do like chores and homework and blah blah blah! Anyway, as much as I am sure you wanted to listen to me moan (sarcasm for those cookies of a lower intellectual standard :P) I feel you have better things to do :P

Reason to review this chapter:

I'm not going to go into detail, but my cousin does some stupid dances in the car T.T I'll wake up from a nice nap when we are travelling and turn round and there she is in my face pumping her fist and nodding her head, which, if you know me, is a dangerous thing to do if I have just woken up. I'm not even supposed to talk to people after I wake up (WARNING : NOT A MORNING PERSON) anyway, question today/tonight (I cba to check the different time zones and shit!) 'What is the randomest thing someone in your family has done to you or something that belongs to you?' :D


	12. What About Us

A/N: I finally updated :P

My reviewers who should totally get MSN or Facebook so I can talk to them more often!:

_**CheezeIsMyName **__I'm glad you did :) your brother has skills if he can get 20 pairs of underpants on at the same time XD_

_**NightFalcon26 **__Thank you :) read and find out :P_

_**an1995616 **__teehee! You shall have to read and find out my friend ;)_

_**smileydomino **__aww, thank you! Don't worry about it dude :) yeah, I haven't had my whole hair blue before so I thought 'why not?'. I fancied a change :P whoa, that would be baaad! I hope everything turned out ok, as for the licking the walls thing…that is pretty weird, although I would probably have licked the wall to see if it actually did taste of coke XD I'm not so smart_

_**LivingHerOwnFairyTale **__haha XD I'm sure he just cares about you, but that is till pretty crazy :P I think as I am writing this you have changed it back. Also, and I seriously can't believe this, I have EVERY Deathnote book including number 13 and 'Another Note' and I still didn't catch on to your username. When you mentioned Deathnote it click straight away! I still can't believe I didn't catch on :P_

_**axelrules123 **__thank you :) haha! What a strange thing to do :P I miss my DS :P_

_**keyofdestiny13 **__Awww :3 thank you! You're so nice :D_

_**Swanna **__tig is what English people call tag XD sorry, I didn't think about , that's kinda sweet but weird too :P also, what does dace mean?_

_**Gatorgirl1999 **__silly American people calling it tag ;) thank you ^-^_

_**MyRealNameIsHiding **__I know right? :P I'm forever getting confused when I speak to American people. Haha! That would be hilarious! XD_

_**xxxPLURxxx **__I have my left and right cartilages pierced in different ways XD I'm not sure what it means but I am asexual so I don't think it matters. Oh dear :S I'm not sure whether to feel sorry for you or them XD_

On with the chapter :D

* * *

"Okay, Nam. You can open your eyes now" he said.

Her pale lids flickered open. After taking a short moment for her eyes to adjust to the light, she looked out the window in front of them.

Tree's.

The only thing in sight, were tree's.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot this place!" Naminé shouted and jumped out the car quickly.

Roxas chuckled, watching her skip around with excitement.

"This is why I love you Roxas" she smiled.

Roxas couldn't help but grin and chuckled, a little more saddening this time.

"Do you think it's still here?" he asked.

"I hope so. Come on" she tugged his sleeve, leading him into the forest a little before she let go.

They ventured through a large area of tree's, stepping over rocks and minding the various poison oak bushes on their way. Finally, a small glisten of blue was noticed through the tall tree's.

"Over there!" Naminé said excitedly, dashing towards the blue. Roxas ran after her and stopped when she stopped.

She stood, completely speechless and they looked out towards the lake that was now before them.

There was a small waterfall the fell into a river that was maybe 60 metres wide. Clear, aqua blue water filled the gauge, gently flowing downstream as far as the eye could see.

"It's just like I remember" Naminé whispered, a little teary eyed.

"Yeah" he whispered next to her.

They were silent for a slight moment, taking in the scenery.

Suddenly Naminé gasped and pointed to her right.

"It's still here!"

Roxas whipped his head round and caught site of the zip wire him and Naminé had hung over the river as kids.

"Do you think it still works?" she asked, tilting her head a little.

"Only one way to find out" he smirked, taking of his shoes, socks and shirt. He ran up, grabbing the handle and gliding over the lake, landing in the water with a splash.

Naminé giggled as his head emerged from the lake, his golden spikes now flat against his skin.

"Come on! Jump in!" he shouted at her.

"Isn't it cold?" she shouted back.

"Jump in and find out" he chuckled audibly.

"Fine" she said, removing her shoes. "But if I get a cold, you're looking after me"

She pulled the handle back and took a run up, grabbing on and holding onto it as she flew over the water, purposely letting go half way and landing with a splash.

Naminé poked her head above the surface and swam over to Roxas.

"I haven't done that since I was 13" she smiled excitedly.

"I know" Roxas said, looking around. Naminé was a little shocked when he stopped and looked into her eyes. It wasn't as if Roxas never looked her in the eyes, but this was strange. She froze as he opened his mouth again.

"You know," he said, placing a hand on her cheek, "you always remind me of this place" he smiled.

"Huh?" was all she could muster up in her nervous state.

"Your eyes are the exact same coulor as the water" he said smiling. As he opened them again he flinched a little, noticing his hand was still on her cheek.

He quickly removed it and turned around to disguise the red coulor slowly coating his cheeks.

They swam towards the river bank, climbing up and out when they reached it.

"I can't believe I just did that with my clothes on" Naminé said, tugging at her shorts.

"You've done worse" Roxas smiled as he put on his shoes.

"Like?" she asked, sneakily catching a glance at his torso.

"When you broke into my house" me smirked.

"I-I didn't break _in_!" Naminé yelped, flailing her arms around like a crazy person. "I was pranking you, there is a difference"

"Whatever you say, Nam" he shook his head, standing up and tucking the top of his t-shirt in his pocket, not bothering to put it back on.

"You're not putting your shirt back on?" Naminé asked a little flustered.

"Nah, it's too hot"

"Can I have it? My shirt is all wet" she pouted.

"Sure" he handed her the red fabric.

"Now turn away"

He sighed as he turned.

"I don't know what you're so paranoid about. I've seen it all before" he joked.

"Strip poker and taking baths together when we were 2 don't count" she retorted. "Done!" she smiled.

The red fabric hung from her small shoulders and down to her thighs, making it look like her shorts weren't there.

"_Damn she looks cute…_" where the words that sprang into Roxas' head.

"How'd I look?" she asked, smiling her innocent smile.

"Like you're not wearing shorts" Roxas joked.

She looked down at her self momentarily before answering.

"You're right" she said. She grabbed two ends of the shirt, pulling it up and securing it in a knot around her waist.

"Better?" she asked.

"_It's like she's trying to freaking seduce me!" _he sighed internally.

"It looks fine either way" he smiled.

"Okay, let's go!" she said, marching back through the tree's.

* * *

The drive home was normal. They talked about the regular things. Work, school and friends were just some of the more popular topics of conversation. Once Roxas; had dropped Naminé off at her house he drove to his.

As he came through the front door he was greeted by Sora.

"Hey Roxas. Where's your shirt?" Sora asked casually with a mouth full of Cocoa Pops.

"Long story but Naminé has it" he said as he sat down next to Sora still not bothering to put another shirt on.

"You two got together?" he shouted.

"No!" he retorted as a blush formed.

"But you want to" Sora smirked, his smirk widening when Roxas didn't retaliate.

"Aren't you going to make some kind of comeback, bro?" Sora taunted.

"Hmmph" he made the noise as he exited, going upstairs.

After taking a shower and putting some clean clothes on he lay on his bed, unsure of what to do next.

With few idea's, he sat up and walked over to his desk, turning his laptop on and sitting in the swivel chair whilst he waited.

As soon as he logged in, he headed straight for his inbox, checking to see if Naminé, Kairi or Sora had sent him anymore pointless chain mail.

"Delete…delete…de-"

An e-mail from Naminé sat in his inbox unread. He clicked on it and it opened.

To: .com  
From:

_The days we're so crazy  
That people think we're high  
and days we're so bored  
we laugh so hard we cry!  
All the inside jokes  
and saying "remember when…"  
Just some of the reasons  
we will always be best friends._

_Send this to all your best friends and something good will happen to you!_

He groaned as he banged his head against the desk.

"If you had any idea, Nam"

Music began to play from across the room. He stood up and headed towards his cell phone pressing the answer button as he did.

"R-Roxas?" Naminé croaked over the phone.

"Naminé? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned by his friends tone.

"Can you come over? I need to talk to you" she said with a sniff at the end.

"I'll be right there?" he hung up and headed out the door.

* * *

Naminé sat on the sofa in her basement, curled up with her knees to her chest and a tissue in her hand.

She listened as someone came in the front door and moved straight across the hallway, down to the basement.

Naminé felt a small wave of comfort as she saw Roxas' old black converse at the top of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" he ran over to her, kneeling in front of her so he was at her level.

"It's…It's Fullmetal Alchemist" she said as a tear ran down her cheek.

Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"What about it?" he asked warily.

"It's finished…" a wave of tears fell down her cheeks. "It's completed..forever!"

"Ser-" Roxas was about to talk when Naminé interrupted him again.

"And the worst part is…Winry and Ed didn't even kiss!" she wiped her tears on the back of her hand."I mean, they had kids and Ed even kinda proposed to Winry…but they never kissed!" he face turned to that of anger for a short moment. "I swear if I ever meet Hiromu Arakawa I am going to bitch slap her ass into the next century!"

Tears feel from her eyes more often this time. He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. She moved her arms to around his neck and pulled her body into his.

"I mean," Naminé continued. "how could they _not _end up together. All childhood friends do!"

Roxas quirked an eyebrow upwards.

"Really?" he asked, wondering where this would lead.

"Of course! I mean, Riiko and Soshi, Daisuke and Riku, Yuuki is caught between two of her childhood friends. It's just a fact…"

"Those are all fictional characters, Nami" he used her nickname, making her blush.

"…Sora and Kairi…" she almost whispered.

All went silent for a short moment. They stayed in their position comfortable but a little awkward as both their thoughts ran wild around their heads when finally Roxas asked the question they were both looking to the answer for.

"…What about us?"

* * *

A/N: was that a cliffhanger? Sorry if this chapter was a little but crap. I'm ill and I am depressed because I just found out an hour alone that Fullmetal Alchemist finished. I almost cried. I worked it into the story because it was something that was on my mind and the rest just kinda came with it. Good or bad? Anyway, as always, please review.

Reason to review this chapter:

So I ask you guys a question every chapter and those of you who want to respond. I love learning things about you guys. So, now is your chance to learn soething about me. Today's question...if you could ask me any question, what would it be? I will be sure to answer any question anyone has :) Til' next time guys!


	13. Bottle Got Your Tongue

A/N: new chapter up! Thank you guys for all the reviews :3

My laaaaaaaaaavely reviewers who all deserve chocolate chip cookies ;) :

_**Gatorgirl1999 **__yeah, I hope you don't mind :| thank you! But it has to end sometime unfortunately! No its not -.- thank you! And I intend to :)_

_**Swanna **__I know right? I actually considered suicide…I think I might have over reacted XD not sure yet :S it has at least two more chapters left. I wanted to carry it on some more but I'm not sure whats gonna happen. If I think of something then I will continue it, if I can't then I will end it soon :P we call them crisps! I love walkers :P I will send you some UK sweets if you send me some American ones? :P I would love to try some :D what are tomato chips? _

_**an1995616 **__I do, but I only found out right before I last updated, I hadn't been keeping up T.T I might check some of her new work out, if its anything compared to FMA then I will probably love it ^.^_

_**kiseki **__Awww, thank you! You're so nice! ^-^_

_**keyofdestiny13 **__awww :3 such sweet reviewers this week! I added you :P my profile pic is a dude with blue hair and an eye XD I think that's pretty distinctive :P awe, thank you again! But really, I'm not that interesting XD that would be awesome! Thank you again! T^T *tears of happiness*_

_**CheezeIsMyName **__I thought you might say that ;) XD no problems :P I don't understand the question so I will try and answer it kinda XD I would have an arm cause then I can pick things up and shizz. :P_

**_axelrules123 _**_I already messaged you about this ;P Sorry it has take me so long to update!_

**_. _**_I do love FMA! And I don't think there is any manga in the world that could replace it! I miss it so much! I'm not sure how many chapters there will be yet, but there will hopefullybe more fluff coming up!_

**_Kairi Granger _**_I try ;D_

**_LivingHerOwnFairyTale _**_I looove anime, being able to tie it in with my writing is just a perk ;D for pairings:  
1) ShikaTema (FTW!)  
2) NaruSasu  
3) RokuNami  
4) EdWin  
5) Zemyx  
6) SoKai  
7) InuKag  
8) SoRoku (don't ask XD)  
9) DaisukeXRiku  
10) TohruXKyo_

_**xxxPLURxxx **I can't believe it ended, I loved it! The ending is hard to describe, but well worth watching when you get some spare time. I think I listen to about evey genre there is, chill out, orchestral, heavy metal, J-pop, blah blah blah xD some of my favourite bands/artists are OneRepublic, Tokio Hotel, Aerosmith, The Script, Katy Perry :)_

**_iMashedmyPotatoes. _**_I have! Sorry about the wait though TT-TT_

**_karent79 _**_I already added you :P and thank you for reading and reviewing! In such a short time too!_

**_DaughtersofTheKing95-96 _**_Thank you :)_

**_roxasXnamine-ftw _**_N'aww! Than you so much! :D_

**_Dmaixe _**_I think I already responded to your question via message :) thanks for reading and reviewing :)_

**_MyRealNameIsHiding_**_ I think I already message you :P thank you for reading and reviewing :)_

**_alexx06 _**_thank you so much! And I'm not sure yet T-T I shall let you all know once I figure it out :)_

There was a long, almost devastating pause whilst the friends slowly retreated from the embrace. A wave of red assaulted Naminé's face.

"W-wha-what _about_ us?" she asked nervously.

"You just said all childhood friends end up together" Roxas asked, not bothering to hold back. "Where does that leave us?"

"W-wel-" she stuttered as she looked round nervously, twirling a stray strand of hair round her finger tip repeatedly.

Somewhere during Naminé's stuttering, the sound of Roxas' phone sounded from his pocket. He pulled it out and answered.

He muttered some incoherent words, while running his hand through his hair and sighing.

"I'll be there, try not to break anything else" he ended the call and turned on his heel, not looking at Naminé. "Sora got his tongue stuck in a coke bottle"

"Again? You'd think he would learn" she giggled nervously, twirling a strand of blonde around her index finger.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later" he said as he ran up the stairs.

After she heard the front door close she peeled herself of the sofa and quietly climbed the steps. She tiptoed into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a can of Pepsi. After she took a sip, she turned, resting her back on the fridge door and gliding down it to the floor. She rested her head against the cold metal and looked up at the white ceiling. Completely white except one perfect black and grey circle created when Roxas and Naminé were learning to make pancakes. She sighed at the memory. After some length of time, there was another knock at the door. She pulled herself up and set her half empty Pepsi can on the table, then walking out of the kitchen, to the hallway and to the door.

"Hello?" she asked a bit quietly as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Hey" she recognised the low tone and opened her eyes. Demyx was stood at the door with a sad smile on his face.

"Hey Demyx, come in" she opened the door and smiled at him. He looked a little uneasy as he walked past her.

"Are you ok? You look a little...upset?" she closed the door and walked into the kitchen with him next to her.

"You saw, didn't you?" he said, taking a seat.

She turned to him a little, but still continued to walk towards the fridge, opening the door as she said, "That depends. Pepsi?"

"You _know_ what I'm talking about…and yes, diet" he pouted as he caught the beverage.

"Hm…" she tapped her finger to her chin mockingly. "I _think_ it was something to do with the sleepover

Demyx sighed as Naminé burst into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, I give in! Yes, me and Roxas did see you and Zexion making out" she giggled again. "We couldn't believe it!"

Demyx blushed behind his drink as he drank a bit.

"I mean, seriously Demyx! Everyone knows you're gay and no one care! You could of told us! I want to know everything!" Naminé babbled on excitedly.

"Naminé…" Demyx interrupted.

"Time"

"Naminé…"

"Place!"

"Naminé…"

"How long!"

"Naminé!"

"Who's seme and who's u-"

"Ew! Naminé!" Demyx shook his head and the blonde girl laughed.

"You're getting it easy, when Sora and Kairi started going out Kairi got waaaay more personal questions than this!" she winked jokingly.

"Thank you Naminé for the mental images" he rubbed the sides of his head mockingly.

"Seriously though, why didn't you say something?" she pressed.

"I don't know, why haven't you and Roxas told anyone you're dating yet?"

"What?" she flapped her arms and blushed terribly as she rushed her words. "Who told you that, it's not true. I mean me and Roxas? Pssshpt. I mean…"

"You're not going out yet?"

"Yet?" she shouted? "What is that supposed to mean?"

Demyx smiled innocently as he spoke, "All childhood friends end up together at some point…well, maybe not all, but about 90% at least"

Naminé inhaled. "We aren't dating. Me and Roxas are still just friends"

"'_Still_ just friends?' You make it sound like you are expecting to be more" he smirked at her.

"Maybe I am" she blushed again.

"Are you admitting you have the hots for Roxas?" he raised an eyebrow and let a chuckle escape his lips as Naminé's face grew redder.

"I don't think those are the right words for it…but…"

"It's a yes! Well, this calls for a celebration! Guitar hero?" Demyx asked, finishing his drink and heading towards the basement, stopping in the doorway.

"You bet" she smiled.

* * *

"Ih wuhn mmmmfo!"

"Sora, shut up! I'm trying to get it off" Kairi pulled the bottle despite Sora's muffled complaints.

The door closed and Roxas dropped his keys on the table in the hall before walking into the living room where Kairi and Sora were stood.

"…Hddhh" Sora smiled and waved.

"How the hell did you manage to do this again?" Roxas sighed whilst looking at the situation.

"Eewwll iwusa nun tm-" Sora tried to explain but stopped when Kairi 'shushed' him.

20 minutes later Sora's tongue was free again. Kairi and Sora sat down in the living room while Roxas took some Ben and Jerry's ice cream out of the freezer, grabbed a spoon out the draw and started making his way upstairs.

"What's up?" Kairi asked his as he was walking past the door. He leant against the frame.

"I just wanted some ice cream. Have you got a problem with that?" Roxas smiled.

"Roxas plus Ben and Jerry's means you are either upset or you need to make a biiiiig decision" Kairi summarised.

"She's right" Sora nodded.

"Just homework and stuff" he lied. He ran upstairs, mumbling "Talk to you later" to Kairi and Sora.

A hand ran through his blonde hair as he closed his room door behind him. After he set the ice-cream and spoon on his desk, he reached to the spot next to his laptop were his TV remote usually sat, but it wasn't there.

He looked to the floor and checked quickly around his room, on his bookcase and on under his pillows. The remote was nowhere to be seen, so Roxas turned his TV by pressing the buttons next to the screen, adjusting the channel and volume accordingly. He lay on his bed, resting his head and shoulders against the headboard and digging into the ice cream he brought up with him.

15 minutes past before his friends revenge began.

* * *

A/N: Inspiration for the beginning was **Where We Belong** by **Lost Prophets** :)

Sorry I haven't updated since…a long time ago. I apologize. I hope to update more now my work load isn't as heavy :D Also, a quick note, I have changed my username, I will be changing it again within the next week hopefully, but then that'll be it, sorry about that.

Reason to review this chapter:

I recently bought a necklace that has a charm on it that has a glass bottle in the shape of a paopu fruit, then inside it has little star sequins. I'm not a big fan of jewellery (with the exception of my charm bracelet and my cross which I wear almost daily) but I really did love it. So my question, what's your favourite piece of jewellery? This applies to guy's too! And I want details!


	14. Bella Steve Penny Pedro and Stanley

**roxasXnamine-ftw **sorry it took me so long :s thank you, and I'm not sure yet, not many now though :P thanks for sticking with me, should be changing my username again soon, as soon as I think of one XD then it shouldn't change after that :P

**J3NNA5AUR **thank you. Sounds nice :D

**PyroScorpion **they sound awesome! It's a shame one of them broke :(

Read and find out ;D

**xxxPLURxxx** Sounds expensive! But very nice :) I'll try to update more regularly.

**smileydomino **I know, I haven't update in forever TT-TT and yeah, sorry about that :P thank you :D haha, I wish my life was this hectic, my friends are a little crazy, but most of our conversations consist of Ghand XD Aww, that necklace sounds so cute as does the bracelet :') taar! :) I love Zemyx too! Too cute :')

**Dmaixe **yeah, sorry about that *scratches head awkwardly* Awww! Such nice jewellery :) I was sooo close to buying a sitar necklace, but didn't in the end . I regret it T-T

**Gatorgirl1999 **your reviews get shorter.

**EternallySky **haha, same! Trying to hang myself with a strawberry lace is not productive XD We have Skittles and Twix, but not Hersheys :P Sometimes random shops have them in, but not often. Tomatoes? XD I love Maryland cookies :3

**CheezeIsMyName** Haha :P Aww, hand made jewellery is so pretty :)

**an1995616 **Sounds Fancy! You can't get your tongue in a bottle neck? I have got my tongue stuck in there before, like, three times? XD That's where I got the idea from, the first time was in France (when my French wasn't very good) so I couldn't even tell anyone what was wrong, although visually it was kind of obvious XD Do you have an abnormally large or short tongue or your tongue pierced? I have a long tongue for some reason, maybe that's why :P I can also touch my nose with my tongue ;D

**Lanceenulam **thank you dude :')

* * *

Naminé stood outside the school building waiting on her friends, her flaxen hair waving in the wind. She smiled when she saw Roxas approaching her, then frowned again when she saw his mad expression.

"What's up?" Naminé asked as he approached her.

"Our 'Friends'!" he aired quoted, then threw his arms down.

"Revenge?" she smiled as she asked.

"They stole something of mine!"

"Let me guess..your laptop, your TV, your PS3…" she continued to list some of his favourite objects.

"No, not my TV. Just the TV remote, then _someone _kept driving past my house and changing the channel, those sick bastards!" he shouted, luckily there weren't may students there yet.

"What?"

"Yeah, I was sitting there, casually watching TV, then all of a sudden, the cooking channel comes on. I get up and change it and it turns onto porn…I didn't even know I had that channel! Then I tried to sleep and they kept turning it on, at three this morning I had to get up and unplug it!" he breathed heavily.

"Hey, calm down" Naminé rested her hands on his shoulders. "They'll probably laugh about it today, then you'll find it in your room tonight and it will blow over"

He sighed and lowered his head. "I hope so"

"Hey, don't get too down! It's only a TV" she smiled, moving her hands off of his shoulders, and then playfully punching him in the arm.

"You're right" he smirked. He pulled something out of his messenger bag and held a hand out to Naminé.

She looked in his hand to see a green packet filled with tiny apples. A gasp escaped her mouth as she snatched them from him, dancing around as she admired the packet and repeatedly chanted "oh my god!"

"I found this store that sells them" he chuckled as he opened his packet.

"I can't believe you found rosey apples!" she babbled excitedly as she opened the packet.

They both put one in their mouth and waited about 5 seconds until the sugar coating on the sweets started to dissolve.

"Thank you soooo much! I owe you!" Naminé flailed her arms, and then wrapped Roxas in a tackle hug.

"Hey guys, are we interrupting something?" Sora spoke from behind the pair, Kairi stood next to him with her hand in his.

"Kairi" Naminé shouted to her friend, arms still around Roxas. "He found rosey apples!"

"Those hard boiled sweet thingy's that gave you 5 cavities in 5th grade?" Kairi asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Naminé celebrated, letting go of Roxas. She held out the packet to her two new friends. "Want one?"

"I'll pass" they responded in unison.

"Oh yeah dude" Sora randomly said, reaching into his bag and pulling something out. "I found this?" He threw a silver remote at his brother, then ran in the opposite direction.

Roxas passed it to Naminé, and began running, turning and shouting back "GUARD IT WITH YOUR LIFE, NAM!" before he began sprinting after Sora.

The two girls laughed as they entered the school building.

* * *

"…Naminé…are you ok?"

"Don't talk to me"

"Nam-"

"I said don't talk to me"

"Come on! I didn't do anything wrong"

"Stop talking Roxas"

"It's not my fault you suck at bowling on Wii Sports"

"If I suck, then why would I have 'PRO' status, that YOU have just taken away from me!" she jokingly prodded him in the chest.

"Chill your beans!" he smiled with his hands in the air, lying back on his bed whilst Naminé sat facing away from him with mock anger.

"Hmmp" she crossed her arms, still facing away from him.

Unable to cheer her up, he resorting to pulling her down so she was lying next to him and tickling her until she cried.

"S-s-stop!" she shouted through giggles.

"Admit you are crap at bowling" he smiled as he teased her further.

"NEVER!" she shouted as she tried to wriggle free.

"You know it's true"

"F-fine!" she gave in.

"Fine what?"

"Fine, I'll admit it"

"Go on…" he teased.

"I'm cru" she giggled. "I'm crap at bowling!"

"Hm…I approve" he smiled, stopping tickling her, but leaving his arms around her small waist.

She rolled over to face him, misjudging the space between the two of them and landing with her lips an inch in front of his. She lay there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of him so close to her that she could feel the warmth from his body, but she quickly sat up.

"Achoo!" she sneezed.

"Haha, someone's getting a cold!" Roxas laughed at her.

"No" she sniffed. "It-it must be aller-achoo!" she sneezed again, as he chuckled at her in the background.

"I don't know why you're laughing anyway, you're the one who will have to look after me" she sniffed again and grabbed a tissue off of his desk.

"Haha, you wish"

Two days later…

"I told you" Naminé taunted, shaking a tissue at him, then sneezing and making a groaning sound. "I hate being ill"

"Don't remind me" Roxas sighed as he passed her some more tissues. "You better hope my mom doesn't find out that I am skipping school to look after you"

"You didn't have too" she said in a weird tone due to her blocked nose.

"I couldn't just sit there knowing you were sat here all on your own" he smiled.

She smiled back. "Thanks"

"I'm going to go and make you some soup, and I don't care what you say, your drinking it…or eating it…I never understood that" he stood with a look of wonder on his face, then snapping out of it and walking out of the room.

She took this opportunity to check her phone, pulling the BlackBerry out of the top draw on her bedside table. It loaded and she waited while her messages came through.

_6 new messages._

**From: **Kairi

**To: **Naminé

Roxas told me you weren't very well. Get well soon :) xxx

She smiled at Kairi's text, brightening her mood. She scrolled down to her next message.

**From: **Roxas

**To: **Naminé

I'm skipping school to come and look after you, you better be on your death bed ;)

**From: **Sora

**To: **Naminé

Hey Nam! Get well soon, also, if you see my brother, can you let me know please? I think I lost him :P

She let a giggle escape her lips as she replied.

**From: **Naminé

**To: **Sora

Thanks :) and he is here, he insisted on looking after me -_- I'll return him as soon as I can persuade him to go to school.

She smiled again, scrolling down to the other text's that were just notifications on Facebook. She placed the phone back on her bedside table and sat up, stretching her arms.

"Here you go, Nam" Roxas said, carrying a tray with a bowl of tomato soup, two slices of toast and a glass of orange juice.

"How the hell do you remember that every time?" she smiled as he set the tray down next to her.

"Because it's the only thing you will eat when you are ill, except rice" she smiled as she ripped off a bit of toast and dunked it in her soup.

"Mmm!" she smiled as she tasted it. "I miss soup…but keep that between us"

"I wil…Achoo!" he looked shocked, while Naminé chuckled into her hand.

"Feeling a little ill?" she bit her lip, trying to suppress a giggle.

He grunted and stole her other slice of toast, ripping it and dunking it in her soup too. "I blame you" he gave her a mock death glare.

They shared the rest of the soup and both went down to watch a film in the basement.

"I love this film" Naminé smiled as she pulled her blanket over her. Roxas pulled the blanket over him too, making Naminé shuffle closer to him so they could share.

"Cool Runnings is an epic film" Roxas said in agreement.

She leant on his shoulder while they watched the film, eventually falling asleep.

"Haha, Sanka is hilarious" he turned, smiling when he realised that his small friends was asleep again. He paused the film and gently moved her into a position that made it possible to pick her up. He took her to her room and put her in her bed, tucking her and making sure the cover was over her mouth.

"She can't sleep properly with out the covers over her mouth" he whispered to himself.

He smiled, listening to her inhale and exhale lightly. He looked around her room. He hadn't been here as much as he used to. He saw Penny and remembered the time when they were 5 and his mom had taken him, Sora, Kairi and Naminé to Build-a-Bear. Three hours and a weeks worth of wages later, they had all built their teddies. Kairi had a bunny dressed in a purple dress and white sandals with flowers on them and a big bow on top of its ears, named Bella. Sora had a monkey that was wearing a tuxedo with hi tops and a baseball cap (even as a child, he was strange) who he called Steve. Naminé had a light brown bear wearing a pink hoodie and a denim skirt and a pair of pink hi tops, which she originally wanted to call Pedro, but after a half hour of explaining the gender differences in names, she settled for Penny. Roxas vaguely remembered going, but was reminded when he saw his bear in his room. It was a light brown bear, a little bigger then Naminé's, wearing a navy top and dungaree's with black rubber boots who he called Stanley.

He smiled, picking up the bear from Naminé's desk and laying it next to her.

Naminé stirred slightly in her sleep as he did this, but grabbed the bear and buried her face in her. She looked like she did as a child, only now she could carry the bear without dragging it on the sidewalk.

He sneezed silently, creeping downstairs to find some medicine for a cold.

* * *

Naminé's eyes fluttered open and she immediately noticed it was dark.

Wait…there was something blocking her sight.

She moved the object out of the way and looked at it.

"Penny?" she asked rhetorically, rubbing her head. "Wait, how the hell did you get off of my desk…"

She gently laid the bear on her bead away from her and backed out the room slowly, keeping her eyes on the mobile bear.

She let a school squeak escape her lips as she felt something behind her.

"Oh, you're awake" Naminé instantly knew it was Roxas behind her and sighed with relief.

"Ok" she sniffed a little. "Don't freak out, but that teddy was over there, and I woke up, and I think it was trying to eat my face" Naminé's eyes shifted from side to side.

"I put it there, well, I put it on your bed, you put it on your face" he chuckled a little, and then sniffed. "And thank you Naminé, I now have your disease, happy?"

"I'll celebrate when I am healed" Naminé collapsed on her bed again.

"Come on, we are going out" Roxas lifted her up off the bed.

* * *

Thanks for reading, as always, please review, it helps me update faster :P Also, I am in love with the film Tangled. I've seen it three times now, yes, very sad!

Reason to review this chapter:

Where is the strangest place you have fallen asleep or woke up? I recently passed out in a bath tub. Not sure how, although it was rather comfortable, haha. Leave a review telling me where it was, how you got there (If you know) and how comfy it was ;)


	15. Get Ready To Party

I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, but the next one should be better. Thank you in advance for reading :)

**an1995616 **Ah, sounds _slightly_ awkward. Did you sleep well? :P

**J3NNA5AUR **Thank you :) Haha! That is strange XD did they lock you in?

**Dmaixe **Nope, not yet ;D Haha, poor you! I've not had my face drawn on while I was asleep _yet_ although I have done it to people before :P

**PyroScorpian **curled up against the toilet? XD How did you even get there?

**ventus4ever **Thank you, and YES! IT REALLY IS! I love it so much 3

**smileydomino **I've never been :'( and mine neither. We still play hide and seek at college, its so much fun :D I am going soon, and I shall build a bear! Then name it…something XD I want to try it too ;) I got the idea when my cousin left her TV remote downstairs for some reason and my auntie sat on it XD There might be some more RokuNami coming your way soon ;) Thank you, I intend to pull some more pranks soon : )

**Aereyia Hikari **Thank you! Oh dear! Didn't you drown? :O Heh, tree's FTW!

**Typewrite **Haha! Thank you! X3

**roxasxnamine-ftw **I'll send him to your house XD Thank you : ) Haha! My cousin did that in summer and woke up completely sunburnt, all we heard ofr three days was "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" XD

**Gatorgirl1999 **Thank you! And really ;) Soon…maybe…;D How the hell do you sleep in half of these places? XD especially on a bike and standing up O.o

**CheezeIsMyName **I know right? I freaking love it! I went to see it in the cinema 3 times! There may be some RokuNami-ness coming your way…just maybe ;) under the table? O.o XD That beats mine!

**Lanceenulam **Thank you :) XD you silly dude! Did you miss your flight? That would have been a really bummer :P I am NEARLY 17 ;)

**xxxPLURxxx **Some carpets are really comfortable, but I think it also depends on how tired you are XD :O I love pranks like that :3 lucky you for waking up in time! XD

**EternallySky **predo? I'm not sure what predo is but if you meant peedo then yes :P we get kitkat's, snickers and MnM's ;) I rather enjoy them (except snickers). Ah dude, that sucks. You dog must be really smart! :O I think he should have gotten a treat for that ;)

**karent79 **I see where you are coming from, I've always thought teddies bears to do stuff like that, Toy Story is actually based on real life events. Oh dear, the last thing you want is warm Dr. Pepper. Although if it was unopened you could just stick it in the fridge when you get home and it's all good ;D

**. **I don't know any pedro's, I just saw it on a comedy programme and it made me laugh so I added it in ;P

**Anonymous reviewer **ZOMG ME TOO! We have so much in common! *_*

**kobiee **Thank you dude, you are a better writer though, your stuff kicks ass! ;D

* * *

"Where are we going?" Naminé asked, looking up at Roxas in front of her.

"To mine. I told my mom I came to see you after school and she said you can come and stay at ours" he handed her a bag, then turn away while he sneezed. "And I think I have it now too, but there is nowhere for me to sleep in your room. You should get a double bed Nam" he looked around the room, re-designing it in his head.

She shrugged and put a few things in a drawstring bag, and changed out of the pyjamas she was currently wearing, swapping them for a pair of jean leggings and a hoodie.

* * *

"I'm home" Roxas croaked a little as he walked through the front door, Naminé close behind him.

"In the kitchen" Sora shouted. They walked into the kitchen were Sora was sat at the table with some papers in front of him.

"Hey Sora" Naminé smiled.

"Nam! You don't sound very well" Sora looked shocked.

"We're aware" Roxas sighed as he got some ice cream out of the freezer and headed for the blender. "Milkshake Nam?"

She nodded and grabbed a jar of Nutella from one of the bottom cupboards.

"You don't sound great either, bro" Sora looked concerned.

"Naminé gave me disease" he groaned, grabbing a spoon out of the draw while Naminé collected some glasses.

Sora shouted over the blender, "So, you aren't going to school tomorrow?"

"I'm not" Naminé sighed, resting her head on Roxas' shoulder.

"Uh, I don't want to" Roxas said when the blender stopped, and his phone started ringing.

Naminé poured the milkshake into glasses while Roxas answered his phone.

"Hey Olette" he said without smiling, walking into the hall.

Naminé carried her drink to the table leaving Roxas' next to the blender. She sat down opposite Sora and opened her mouth to talk but Sora quickly started talking.

"I need to talk to you" he kept his voice low. "I think something is going"

Naminé leaned forward a little, setting her drink on a coaster. "Huh?" she whispered.

"Well today we were sat at the usual table and I was doing some homework I hadn't done. Then I dropped my pencil and when I went to pick it up, I saw that Hayner had his hand on Olette's leg under the table…" he looked frustrated. "Now, I don't want to make false accusations…but I get this horrible feeling that Hayner has a fetish for legs…"

Naminé would have laughed at the stupidity of Sora's answer if Roxas wasn't in danger of getting hurt.

"Hey" Roxas walked in and picked up his drink, then turning to Naminé. "Shall we go upstairs?"

"Sure" she smiled and followed him up the stairs to his room with her milkshake.

"What was Olette calling for?"

"Just asking why I wasn't at school today" he smiled, even though she knew he wasn't feeling well.

She smiled back, still doubting him a little.

* * *

"Roxas…" she heard Roxas' mom say softly, poking her head around the side of his slightly opened door. "Naminé…are either of you awake?"

"Uuuh" the two groaned in unison, lying separately under the covers on Roxas' bed.

She walked over, and rested her hand on Roxas' forehead first, making a "Hmm" noise, then put her hand on Naminé's forehead. "You two have a temperature. You're not going to school today" she smiled. "Or work, I'll ring Xemnas and tell him that you can't work tonight too. I have to go to work now but if either of you need anything you need just call me, I have my personal phone on me," she started walking towards the door. "There is medicine in the kitchen downstairs and I got you two some extra ice cream, I know you two binge when you're ill. Bye"

"Roxas, are you awake?" Naminé asked, looking at the sleeping boy.

"Not for long" he said without moving.

"I'm cold" she muttered.

Still half asleep, Roxas reached towards her and pulled her towards him, her body was resting next to his and her face was only inches from his, which he probably wasn't aware since his eyes were still closed. She could feel the warmth radiating off of him and cuddled closer, resting her head next to his and using the quilt to cover her mouth. His arms remained draped around her waist while they both fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Roxas?" the teen felt breath on his ear accompanied by words awakening him from his sleep.

He grunted in response and slowly opened his eyes.

Sitting next to him on his bed was Naminé with a tray of chicken soup and toast with a glass of orange juice on the side. He smiled and sat up, stretching his arms as he did.

"I made you soup" she smiled innocently, making him smile.

"Thank Nam" he took one of the spoons and tasted some, making a satisfied noise when he tasted some. "It's good, you have some"

She helped herself to a spoon and tried a bit, nodding in agreement. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked him.

"A little, are you?"

"A bit" she smiled at him. "Did you have a bad dream?"

He looked a little confused, asking her "What? Where did that come from?"

"While you were sleeping. You kept talking about getting rid of someone and you kept, like, punching the air, kinda…"

"I don't remember having a dream" he pulled an 'in-thought' expression. "Nope, can't remember. Did I have a good left hook?"

"So you just found out you had a bad dream and you are wondering how you hit?" she smirked at him.

"I am very conscious of my fighting style" Roxas said dramatically as a joke.

"Now I know you are feeling better" she poked his nose with her bread.

"Does that mean we can play on Guitar Hero?" he pouted.

"After I have a shower" she stood up and pulled a spare pair of PJ bottoms and a white tank top out of his drawers. "Brb" she sad as she moved into his on suite bathroom.

Roxas just smiled, also getting up and putting some new clothes on. He set up his games console and got the remotes out ready.

"That feels better" Naminé came out of the bathroom with a towel in one hand, drying up the excess water.

"Good, now come and play" Roxas patted the bed next to him, pushing the guitar toward her.

"Hm…" She looked at him rather than the guitar, crawling onto the bed and kneeling next to him. She raised her hands and started running them through his hair in a soothing fashion. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her fingers on his scalp.

"Your roots are showing"

Roxas nearly fell as he dashed towards his bathroom, pulling out a bottle of bleach and a dish. He prepare some hair dye in a dish and grabbing a towel out of one of his cupboards. "Make some for me. My roots are starting to come through too" she fiddled with her hair in the mirror next to Roxas.

"Kay" he threw a towel at her.

_-30 minutes later-_

"HIGH SCORE!" Naminé threw her hands in the hair in celebration.

"But I got a longer streak than you!"

"But I'm awesome!" she did a mini celebration dance before being interrupted by Roxas' timer.

"You need to take your dye of now…and I'm awesomer" he added as he heard Naminé turn on the shower.

"Yeah right! I am awesomist!" Roxas followed her in and she rinsed the dye from his hair for him after she finished hers.

They blow dried their hair and Naminé put the bleach away while Roxas checked for any signs of roots.

"Come on!" Naminé groaned, starting a new song on guitar hero. "I'm beating youuuu!"

He smiled and ran in, picking up his guitar and starting to play. "You sound much better, like, normal better"

"I feel better, maybe not 100% cured but not bad either. You sound better too"

"I don't feel ill anymore, I think it was all the soup we ate or drank or whatever"

They smiled and carried on playing guitar hero.

* * *

"URGH! Who the hell's idea was it to be feeling better Roxas!" Naminé shouted at her blonde friend as she collapsed on her bed in her work uniform.

"And what the hell is going on with your hair con, is it just me or is it abnormally hot in here?" he sighed removing his polo shirt anddropping it on the floor while he lay down next to her and looked up at the ceiling.

Naminé's phone beeped.

"Erm…Roxas?" she said, reading the text message.

"Mmhm?" he hummed.

"Do you remember that guy we met and that party last month?"

"With the pink hair?" he opened one eye and looked at her.

"Yeah, and you remember he invited us to a party he was having?" she continued.

"Yeah…wait, is that tonight?"

"Yeah, Kairi just text me" she sighed holding her phone to her ear. "I'll get the details"

Roxas continued to lay there just listening to the odd word of their conversation.

"Formal? Like black tie formal or casual formal?...Ok, so the black one?...The silver hoops and the heels with the ribbon, yeah I know. Okay…we'll meet you there at 7. Do I need to call someone to get us alcohol?...Ok…Vodka and…" she looked over to Roxas.

"Fosters" he replied, completely understanding what she was talking about.

"Fosters…ok, bye!" she put the phone down. "Okay, it's casual formal, Kairi has sent her older brother to get alcohol and we are meeting them at your house at 7" she stood up quickly, rummaging around in her closet. "We have, like, an hour to get ready. I'm going for a shower" she quickly closed the door. Roxas groaned, sitting up and looking through Naminé's drawers for his clothes. He picked out a pair of dark jeans with a shirt. He shrugged, turning on the straightners and doing his hair while waiting for Naminé to get out of the shower.

"Do you need a shower?" Naminé stood in front of him with only her towel wrapped around her.

"Oh…erm, yeah" he grabbed his clothes and walked into her bathroom, hiding the red coulor on his face like an expert.

Naminé quickly lifted a black mini dress from her bed, which she slipped on immediately. She dug a pair of heels out of the bottom of her closet and left them by the door with her black and silver clutch bag, just big enough for her phone and some munny so she could get a taxi home. She lifted the straightners and fixed her own hair, then applying mascara, eye liner and red lipstick. She lifted her earring and a silver charm bracelet Roxas got her when she was 13, putting both of them on as Roxas came out of the bathroom, already fully dressed.

"Looking good Nam" he smiled as she sprayed some perfume over herself.

"Thanks, now tell me, is this too much perfume?" she walked over to him. He could smell the light fragrance, not too overbearing, but alluring nonetheless.

"Yeah, it's fine" he quickly moved away, towards the door. "Are you ready?" he asked as he collected his BlackBerry and keys from her desk.

"Yeah, she said as she finished putting on her heels and grabbed her clutch, with her phone and money in it.

She stood up straight and looked up at Roxas who was smiling mischievously.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"Even with heels on you only come up to my nose" he chuckled.

She playfully hit him with her bag as they walked out to Roxas' car. The met up with Sora and Kairi at Roxas' house. Kairi had on a pale pink skin tight dress, which had sleeves made from looser material, secured with cuffs at the end. She wore pale brown sandal type heals and held a clutch bag with one hand, while her other hand was locked with Sora's. Sora wore a red shirt with skinny jeans. They called a taxi and noticed the carrier bag Kairi had next to her.

"Did you get the drink Kai?" Naminé asked eagerly.

"Sure did" she winked. Naminé reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Well, better to get in the spirit now" she cracked off the lid and took a swig of the alcohol, shuddering at the strength, and then passing it to Roxas.

"I'll drink to that" he smiled. The all took a swig and started laughing and joking for the 30 minutes it took for them to get to the house were the party was being held.

"It is Marluzi right?" Naminé whispered as they got out the taxi. They could already hear the thumping of the bass in the music radiating from the house.

"Mar-_luxia_" Kairi corrected. "He has pink hair, and acts a little…flamboyant. You can't miss him" she said as they approached the door and rang the bell.

"Hello my beautiful friends!" he shouted as he opened the door, waving his arms gracefully in the air.

"Hey Marly!" Kairi hugged him quickly, following him into the party. As far as the eye could see people were dancing, drinking, chatting and making out.

Kairi stopped a moment to talk to Marluxia while Roxas and Naminé half weaved half crept their way over to the kitchen to get a drink.

Roxas held his glass in the air as if to propose a toast, Naminé copied his action.

"Too those nights that when we are older, we will look back on and think 'fuck we did some stupid stuff'" he smirked.

"Cheers!" they both called at the same time.

Let the chaos begin.

* * *

What will happen? Who knows (me ;D) Join me next time for more writing and shizz.

Also, for people who do not know, I am English. So if you see any words you don't know, or you think I've spelt a word wrong, it may be because I am English and we have some different spellings and words etc. Just clarifying that :P

Reason to review this chapter:

Strange names! We recently looked after one of the neighbours pets' while they were on holiday and he is a dog called pimp. Lovely dog, but pimp? It suits him but it is a strange name :P I'd love to hear some of the strange names you've heard (be they human or animals ;D)!


	16. Shojo Manga

A/N: Sooooos sorry for the late update ToT

My loooovely reviewers who I should apologize for because of my terrible updating:

**Lanceenulam **thank you dude! :)

**an1995616 **maybe ;)

**Procrastination Fairy **they are veeery strange name :s it sounds a little hard to live with :\

ah, you've changed your name! :) 9? Does it stand for something? :P I've never heard of the name Deo, it is kinda cool though :) thank you :D

**kobiee **you're right, I was terribly off my game with that chapter, I've had terrible writers block. Thank you :)

**J3NNA5AUR **Thank you :) adobo sounds cute! But still a little unusual.

**EternallySky **Infinity is an awesome name! Although it could be a little hard to live with sometimes. Ghetto names sound…well, ghetto XD

It wasn't up to my normal standard, but thank you! :D

**Gatorgirl1999 **I think you'll be a little disappointed XD thanks :)

**Dmaixe **Ah, happy birthday! :D who knows? ;) Ah, greek names are pretty! Your name is nice! :P yay for spelling things with u's! And sorry for the typos.

**LivingHerOwnFairyTale **Thank you :) I hate to admit it but I like their relationship too, I think it's cute :3 Jimmy? That's strange :s

**akemithebazookagirl **thank you! You shall have to wait and see ;)

**CheezeIsMyName **Aww, thank you :) I don't understand the big deal with stuff like that. Also, I think that if they have been friends since they were born and they've been doing it there whole life it wouldn't change as they got older? :s I dunno :P Wog is a bad name here because there was a doll called polliwog on a TV show that was black, so people started referring to coulored people as 'wogs' and started using it as a derogative term.

**AnnoCat **Thank you dude! :D

**Anonymous Reviewer **thank you :)

* * *

The sound of tweeting echoed loudly as Roxas slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed, even before he registered what he could see, was the feel of ragged shapes brushing along his face and arms. As his vision slowly came into focus he saw masses of green, then sighed as he realised.

He had passed out in a tree.

He slowly checked his surrounds with several questions in his head. One, why was he in a tree. Two, where were his friends and three…was his hair ok?

He slowly sat up, hearing the branch of the tree he had somehow balanced himself upon creak uncertainly below him. He looked down and saw it was only a few metres to the ground below and jumped down with ease, landing on his feet. Then he looked up. The house in front of him looked familiar, as did the man on his knees next to the flower bed.

"Mornin' Roxas" the man who he recognised as his neighbour from a few doors down smiled towards him. He was a nice man, about 60 who he had met before when his parents invited him around for a party last summer. He sometimes saw him when he walked to Naminé's house. He spent a lot of time in his garden.

"Hey, Mr. Hinkley." Roxas scratched the back of his head, a famous habit of his when he was nervous. "I'm sorry about…waking up in your tree…". Roxas couldn't think of any better words to describe what he had done. There were _no words _that would make this sound less stupid.

The man chuckled and spoke again. "We were all young once, don't worry about it"

Roxas smiled as the elderly mans understanding. "Thanks sir" he bowed his head slightly. "Cya"

The man waved, then returned his attention to the cosmos he was planting. Roxas continued down the street for no more than 30 steps when he saw his own house and approached it. A thought sprung to his mind as he stood in front of the white door. He quickly felt his pockets for his keys, phone and wallet. He sighed in relief when he found them all resting where he left them and pulled out his key, smiling at its odd shape as he opened the door.

He checked around the down stairs area of his house for signs of life, but to no avail. Then walking back toward the front door to go upstairs he saw a pink post-it note stuck to the back of the door.

In neat cursive writing that he recognised as his mothers, it read:

_Hey guys, hope you had a good night. There is medicine in the first aid box and if anyone is sick please clean it up. You know where food and stuff is. I'll be back at 6pm. Mom x p.s. Sora please take the bin out and Roxas wash the dishes._

He smiled at her relaxed attitude towards him and Sora. They knew they had their mothers trust and made sure to keep it. He climbed the stairs heading for his room, pushing the door open and peering in. He noticed his room was completely untouched from the day before beside a pair of heels that he was almost sure belonged to Naminé. Just as he was considering calling Naminé to see where she was, he saw a flash or blonde out the corner of his eye.

He contained his laughter as he saw his best friend asleep in his en-suite bathroom with her forehead on the side of the toilet and a hand on her head, her legs beside her in and her other hand on a bottle of beer that was empty.

'_What are best friend for' _he thought as he took a picture of her on his BlackBerry and uploaded it to Facebook, remembering to tag her. He returned his phone to his pocket and snickered.

"What's funny?" Naminé asked, confused, as she slowly tried to stand up, her voice slurring with sleepiness.

"Are you ok, Nam?" Roxas enquired, concerned by her swaying.

"Yeah" she steadied herself using the sink and opened her eyes. "I'm still a little bit tired though, I don't remember much of last night"

He sat on his bed and watched as Naminé walked over and sat opposite him. "I think there was someone dressed as a pirate there who I kissed when we played truth or dare"

"You mean the guy with the eye patch who you kept calling 'Cap'n Hook'?" he smiled at her.

"Yeah, and then Sora passed out in the bath tub and Kairi jumped in his pool with all her clothes on" the girls shoulders moved with her giggles. "Then you tried to climb the neighbours tree but we ran off and left you there"

"I woke up in that tree this morning" Roxas and Naminé laughed together. "Ah, that was the best party I've been to in a long time!"

"Agreed!" she smiled and got up, walking to Roxas' drawers and pulling out a pair of knee length denim shorts and a black tank top. She slid her short on under her dress, then put the top on, finally unzipping the dress underneath and stepping out of it, tossing it into Roxas' laundry basket.

"So…" she began as she picked up Roxas hairbrush and began running it through her hair. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Shopping? We haven't been in ages" Roxas smiled as he walked towards his drawers. "And didn't you want some new volumes of manga anyway?"

"Yeah, now I think about it. And we got paid a few days ago too. Okay! Now I'm excited! I haven't seen Xaldin for ages either"

Roxas quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a red zip up hoodie to go over it, and changed in the bathroom while Naminé finished her hair and found her pink hoodie and her white converse.

As Roxas came out of the bathroom, Naminé threw him his red converse she knew he would be wearing and grabbed his car keys and ran down stairs shouting at him to hurry up.

* * *

"XALDIN!" Naminé ran up to the counter and hugged the guy behind the counter. "I missed you, I missed this place!" she smiled as she stared at the countless shelves of manga and comics.

"Hey Naminé, long time no see" the man spoke, smirking at his customer. "Where's Roxas?"

As if on cue Roxas stumbled through the door, gasping for air.

"There he is" she pointed to him.

"Why did you have to run Nam" Roxas asked rhetorically, approaching the counter. "Hey Xald"

Xaldin just smirked as Naminé ran off to look at the manga, sarcastically making a whipping noise then snickering.

Roxas sent a mock glare towards him, then retreating to the shelves. He found Naminé kneeling to see some books on the bottom shelf, looking mesmerized by the titles before her. He smiled and picked some books out for himself. Eventually he chose 2 volumes of Bleach, 1 volume of Naruto and 1 of 1 of D..

Yes, Naminé had somehow got him interested in shojo manga.

He paid and found Naminé, finally managed to drag her to the counter to pay and listened to her talk about what was happening in Glee recently as they drove back to her house.

"So Blaine and Kurt are fiiiinally together and Finn has to decide between Rachael and Quinn, but Quinn only wants to be with him so she can be prom queen and then Will was totally in love with the red head but she got married in Vegas or something so then he started dating Holly" she spoke fast. "I just remembered, what happened with you and Olette?"

He stopped at a red light and looked to see Naminé staring up at him with her blue eyes and a smile on her face.

"I haven't spoken to her for a while. I think she's ignoring me" he shrugged it off.

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"Kinda, every time I call her she has something she needs to be doing and if I text her she just ignores me. It's starting to bug me" he replied as he turned into Naminé's driveway and turned off the car engine.

"That sucks" she frowned as she opened the door for her and Roxas to go into the house. He followed her down to the basement and sat on the sofa while he watched Naminé put the books she had just bought to one side. "Weren't you considering ending it?"

"Yeah" he sighed.

"Hey" she sat opposite him and gripped his shoulders. "Listen, if she isn't interested then it's her loss" she spoke. "You're a great guy and any girl would be lucky to date you, you know that"

"M-maybe I've just not been a good enough boyfriend…" he tried to escape the gaze she had on him, but his eyes just refused to leave hers.

"Roxas, you're too nice to be a bad boyfriend. I wish you would see yourself in a more positive way"

"Now you're just making presumptions. You act like you know what goes on between us" Roxas said harshly, making Naminé remove her hands from his shoulders with a taken a-back expression on her face.

"I'm only trying to help Roxas. I don't want to see you get hurt" she argued back.

"Did I ask for your help?" he snapped, standing.

Naminé also stood, raising her voice. "Did you need to? It's better than doing nothing!"

"Why do you care so much about _my _relationship?"

"I'm sorry for caring about you Roxas but I thought it was preferable than being a heartless prick!" she shot back. "She's obviously bad for you if she is making you doubt yourself!"

"Did you ever consider I might be the one who is making the relationship crash and burn?"

"You wouldn't, I know you Roxas!"

"What if I was thinking of someone else the entire time. What if I am paying no interest in her because someone else has been on my mind constantly. What if I fell for the wrong person?" he shouted.

Naminé's expression turned a little softer.

"Who is it, Roxas?" Naminé spoke, making it sound more like a demand than a question.

"There you go invading my personal life again. This may be a surprise to you Naminé but you don't need to know every single little detail of my life!"

Her head faced the floor, her hair falling in front of her face as she spoke.

"Get out" she whispered so softly Roxas couldn't comprehend.

"What?"

"Get out Roxas!" she shouted.

His expression quickly turned from one of surprise from her sudden outburst, back to one of anger.

"Gladly" he shouted as her stormed up the stairs, slamming the front door slightly as he left.

Naminé fell onto the sofa, holding her face in her hands as she felt tears sting her eyes, falling quickly down her face and onto her hands.

* * *

Roxas slammed the front door as he entered his house. Quickly heading towards the stairs when he heard Sora.

"Hey Rox" Sora caught sight of his face and immediately changed his expression. "What happened with Nam?"

He had only seen this a few times before. When he was this upset it usually meant he had a fight with Naminé.

Roxas just grunted and continued upstairs, shutting his room door behind him audibly.

He lay on his bed and covered his face with his hands, sighing softly into them.

He heard the rain clatter again the windows. It seemed to get heavier and heavier by the minute but he was too distracted with the thoughts of Naminé roaming his brain to notice or care.

"What do I do now" he spoke into his hands, frustration clearing his tone.

* * *

It felt like forever. It felt like she had sat on the sofa and cried for days on end when in reality only about an hour. She listen to the rain again the window pane, the noises lulling her to sleep, for a while.

She woke up to the sound of banging coming from upstairs. She quickly stood up, wiping some tears off of her face. She quickly checked the time on the clock in the hall, shocked to see it was almost midnight.

She came to the door, and opened it wide, shocked to see her best friend standing outside in the rain.

She didn't know what she was thinking but she stepped out to him, exposing herself to the harsh rain and wrapped her arms around her waist in a tight hug. She felt his arms wrap round her slowly.

"Sorry, Nam"

She moved her head to look him in to eye, but instead of apologizing, she felt something else. Something was different now, and she was very aware as she lifted her face to his. She stayed there for a moment, almost as conformation before she pressed her lips again his, parting far too soon for his liking.

"Sorry, Roxas"

* * *

**It's not over – Secondhand Serenade** was the song that gave me the inspiration for the fight scene for this chapter. As for other inspirations, the reason I chose Xaldin to be the person who sold manga was because he looks a fair but like the guy who works at the place where I buy my manga! Coincidence? Well, I apologize for the lateness. My laptop has been broken and I haven't been at school because of the easter holidays so I haven't been able to go on a computer. In other news, my account got fucked so I wasn't receiving e-mail notification and for some reason also wasn't able to receive personal messages (wtf?) so if I haven't responded to something you know why :(

Reason to review this chapter:

What is your hobby? I like surfing and karate and drawing and singing. I'm not particularly good at any of them but I still enjoy doing them :) Leave a review and let me know what your hobby is! :D


	17. Sugar Free

This chapter is for EternallySky.

She leant her head on his chest, breathing lightly. She suddenly became conscious of the rain falling on her and Roxas. They had only been outside for five minutes and they were already drenched.

She quickly wrapped her hand around his, forcing their fingers to intertwine and pulling him inside. She walked into the hall, watched as Roxas pushed the door shut behind him and turned to face her.

"You can't stay in those clothes, you only just got rid of your cold" she tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt.

He leant forward and kissed her on the forehead. She felt her face go red as she heard Roxas' footsteps echo in the silent hall as he climbed upstairs.

'_GAH!' _she thought as thoughts raced through her mind and her heart beat increased. She could hear the floor boards from upstairs creak occasionally as he moved through the halls to her room. She banged her head against the wall next to her twice in a desperate hope for some clarity in this situation.

"Your clothes are wet too"

Her blonde hair stuck to her face as she turned to see Roxas stood at the top of the stairs looking down at her.

"Hey" Roxas spoke. The unusual glint in Naminé's eye gave her up instantly. "Nam, what's up?"

She didn't even realise he had walked down the stairs and was now standing in front of her. She didn't bother lifting her head.

"What happens now?" she felt her eyes sting. "You know I love you, I'm your best friend. I've know you since I can remember but, what happens if it doesn't work or if we end up hating each other or-"

Roxas cut her sentence short, putting his hand under her chin to make her face him.

"Naminé" he had her full attention. "I could never hate you and you know that."

She smiled.

"You always make me feel better"

"Come on, you need to get out of those clothes" he slipped his hand discreetly into hers and led her upstairs to her room. Roxas dropped her hand and turned away to get a shirt, stopping when he felt Naminé's hand refusing to let go of his. He turned to face her, watching as she stepped forward and ran a hand up his shoulder to his neck, leaving it there as she kissed him again, more passionately this time. His arms drifted down to her waist, settling nicely in the curve of her hips. He felt her smile under his lips, making him smile too.

"_I missed you"_

"Hmm…" Kairi's quickly sat up from her lying down position where she had been sleeping.

"What is it?" Sora sat up as her rubbed his eyes, looking around for the red head in the darkness of his room.

He saw her outline leaning forward. She then grabbed a discarded top from Sora's floor and slipped it over her head as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Kairi, what are you going?" he said, still not fully awake.

"I need to check something" she rested her hand on the door handle.

She heard Sora yawn and stand up. "What is it?"

"I just got this crazy feeling, and I think Naminé and Roxas made out" she tapped her chin with her index finger.

"…that's kinda creepy" was his response as he stood next to her. "So what do you need to check?"

"I want to see if I was right" she turned the handle and crept down the hall with Sora behind her until they came to Roxas' room. She stopped abruptly and turned to face Sora. "If I am right, then Roxas and Naminé had a fight earlier, then they both left each other alone for about 4 hours, then gave up and both apologized to each other, that's when they started making out. And, my prediction for tomorrow is that Roxas and Naminé will come here before school because Roxas' school bag is in the bottom of his closet, and when they do they won't say anything, but they will be all smiley and not as sarcastic."

"How the hell would you know all that!"

"Well…" she started, "Roxas was here earlier, which means Naminé and him had a fight otherwise he would be at hers or she would have been here. They have never been apart for more than 4 hours since they were 10. They can't be apart from each other, therefore at that point they would miss each other so much they would apologize even if they didn't do anything wrong. And they should make-out, they belong together!" she flailed her arms in a fan girl fashion on the last part.

"Ok…" Sora said slowly, taking in everything his girlfriend just said. "So then, if you are right Roxas won't be in his room because he will be…well, I don't really want to think about it…"

"Exactly! She said, turning the door knob and slowly opening the door.

They both crept in, looking around for a sign of life but to no avail.

"Well" Kairi flicked the light switch. "I hate to brag but I am truly awesome" she smirked.

Sora laughed lightly, bringing his arms to her and pulling her close to him. She giggled in response, kissing him lightly on the nose. Sora smiled, returning her kiss with a longer, more passionate one.

Naminé awoke the next morning in her bed as usual. She stretched her legs under her covers, feeling the soft white fabric brush again her skin. It was so quite she could hear her every breath.

Wait. Not her breath.

She moved her hand up, brushing it against the familiar surface. Naminé opened her eyes. She sighed when she saw Roxas sleeping peacefully beside her, his eyes closed and his breathing light enough that it tickled her nose slightly when he exhaled. She couldn't help but smile at him. Her best friend…well, maybe not anymore. Where they something more, was this just a one time thing? Naminé exhaled sadly, confused as to what would happen now.

She half climbed, half tumbled out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen, where she put a pot of coffee on and picked up one of her comics from its face down position on the worktop.

"N-Naminé…"

She cast her eyes round the magnolia kitchen to Roxas, who was now awake…kinda. He rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands and yawned cutely.

"Morning" she smiled, creeping up and kissing his lips gently. He kissed her back and laid his head on top of hers while she rested hers on his chest.

"Hey" she could hear him smiling as he spoke, enjoying the motion of his chest rising and falling as he breathed. "What time is it?"

She pushed herself away from him, keeping her hands hooked round the back of his neck and looked towards the microwave.

"9.30am" she said and looked up, her face right in front of Roxas'.

He smiled at her, and she watched as his gazed left her eyes and trickled down her face, stopping at her lips.

She kissed him gently, hesitantly even. He smiled, returning the favour. The kiss gained depth. Naminé felt her back being pushed against the work top, smirking at his actions and brushing a hand through his hair.

"Well well well, what have we here?"

The two quickly pulled away from each other and turned to the doorway where Kairi was leaning against the door frame next to Sora who was stood grinning like a Cheshire cat. Naminé nearly fell over, clearly unhappy with their presense which was shown by the frown accompanied with wild blush.

"Heh heh, Roxas scored" Sora laughed heartily after he winked towards them.

"W-what are you two doing here?" Naminé asked, embarrassed and red faced as she removed her arms slowly from Roxas' neck.

"We just came to check up on you, Kairi got a 'feeling' again" Sora air quoted.

"And was I right? Of course!" She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "But that's not the only reason I'm here. Naminé, do you remember what today is?"

"…N-no, I have n-nothing planned for today…" she muttered with her head down as she discreetly moved towards the back door.

"Ooh, so you DO remember! Well, you better get dressed you're appointment is at 11am" Kairi walked towards the panicky blonde, who broke into a sprint, throwing the back door open and running out into the garden.

All three of them ran into the garden, trying to catch Naminé as she ran round dodging everyone expertly.

"You are going to the dentist Namine!" Kairi shouted as she jumped on top of her, pinning her to the floor. The poor girl struggled for dear life but Sora and Roxas were there in a flash to help Kairi pin her down. Quickly Sora lifted her and threw the poor girl over his shoulder, beginning to march back inside the house.

"LET ME DOWN!" She shouted at the top of her voice, banging her clenched firsts against Sora's back, trying to grab anything that would delay them temporarily.

"No Naminé! Now, are you going to dress yourself or are we going to have to do it again?" Kairi stood with her arms folded, behind Sora where she could be seen by the struggling girl.

A sigh escaped her pale, slightly swollen lips as Sora entered her room and put her down. Kairi threw some jeans and a tank top that she found on the floor towards her, and she caught them with sad looking eyes.

"We'll be waiting outside, don't even think about climbing out the window!" Kairi ordered, closing the door behind her.

Small strand of blonde hair fell in front of her face as she leant down, putting the clothes Kairi threw at her on the floor and picking up a dress. She removed her clothes and threw it over her head, pulling it down accordingly before she pulled a pair of gladiator sandals from her closet and putting them on.

"Are you done yet?" Kairi cooed from outside the door.

"Almost" she said bitterly as she brushed her teeth and ran a brush through her hair quickly. She watched as her bedroom door flew open and the demonic red head charged in.

"You!" She pointed accusingly at the blonde. "It's time to go"

"Don't just barge in, I could have been naked or something" she exclaimed.

"But were you?"

"…N-no…but-" she stuttered.

"Then there is no problems, now listen to me. Roxas is going to take you to the dentist, and I don't want any funny business missy!"

"Yes ma'am" she raised a hand and saluted sarcastically before marching past Kairi and down the stairs.

When she landed in the bottom hall she saw Roxas and Sora stood in the doorway talking about something. They both turned at the same time to look at her, Sora showing her a toothy grin while Roxas smiled gently.

"Hey Nam, you ready?" Roxas asked, twirling his car keys around his index finger.

"As ready as I'll ever be" a sigh escaped her pale lips as she spoke.

They climbed into the car, smiling and making small conversation. Then Naminé saw the tall white building in the near distance.

"Roxas I can't do this you know I don't like the dentist in fact scratch that I hate the dentist, hate hate hate it! Can we just turn the car around, please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? I'll love you forever!" she rambled while Roxas chuckled and parked the car.

"Heheh" he chuckled deeply and ruffled her hair with his hand. "You already love me"

He winked sarcastically and got out of the car, ignoring the unhappy look on Naminé's face. He stood and watched as she got out the car by herself, and walked past him, giving him a look of fear as she stopped next to him. Roxas smiled reassuringly, taking her hand and leading her in through the double doors into the over-white halls.

"Was that so bad?" Roxas asked as he sat in the car and put his belt on. From the corner of his eye he caught sight of Naminé, happily eating a sugar free lollipop.

"It was terrible, I almost died in there!" she flailed her arms like a crazy person.

"Only because you tried to run away and almost fell down the stairs!" he turned and smirked at her.

"Details…" she shook her hand dismissively, then smiled. Something changed in her attitude and she leant forward, leaving a passionate peck upon Roxas' lips.

After a moment he finally realised what happened and gathered his words.

"What was that for?" he asked with a curious smirk.

"Just 'cause" she shrugged and put her lollipop back in her mouth.

He smiled as he turned the engine on and started reversing out of the space, thinking to himself.

'_I could get used to this.'_

Zomg, I felt so awkward writing this chapter! Aw well, it's over and done with and I think it turned out ok? The inspiration for this chapter was Disenchanted by My Chemical Romance. If anyone has tumblr, tell me and I will follow you, I love it! :D sorry about the seriously crappy updating, or lack of. I haven't been very well for a while now but I am back baby ;) so hopefully more updates :D

Reason to review this chapter:

Do you play/practise any sports? I take karate and Tae-kwon-do too! :) Anyone else do those? I like gymnastics too but I can't do that anymore because I messed up my shoulder XD if you don't take any sports, what sports would you like to do?


End file.
